Gender Bending
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: After entering the Ymir Forest without permission, Lloyd comes across an odd flower that causes his body and mind to undergo some very interesting changes... Info on the sequel posted in chapter 19!
1. Flower Power

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco… but some day they shall be mine!'

Yes, I know I should be working on some of my other fictions, but you know how inspiration is… right?

I haven't played ToS in a while, so if I don't get everything right, I'm sorry.

Also, this doesn't really take place in any specific part of the game, but if you're being really picky let's just say it takes place right after…(looks at ToS walkthrough) the temple of ice.

Chapter 1

The reunification group flew over the world of Tethe'alla on their Rheairds, with the wind blowing through their hair.

"Excuse me…" Raine began. "What is that down there?"

The Tethe'allians (is that even a word?) sighed. Lately, the half-elven professor had spent her time asking the members of the party from Tethe'alla for information and the historical significance of… well…_everything_.

Sheena gazed down from her Rheaird at the forest that Raine was talking about. "I believe that would be the Ymir Forest."

"Ymir?" Raine asked, with a glint in her eye. "What is its significance?"

"It has been the home of the elves as far as our world's research has gone back." Regal explained.

The glint in Raine's eyes became more defined. Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, and even Colette gulped. They knew that look; Raine had entered Ruin Mode.

"We must land there now!" Raine said, angling her Rheaird downwards.

"But it's getting late." Zelos said. "Unless we hurry, we won't be able to find a town before nightfall."

"So?" Lloyd asked. "Sheena, Genis, the Professor, Colette and me-"

"Colette and I." Genis corrected, but the auburn haired swordsman paid no heed.

"-spent a lot of nights out of towns during the Regeneration Journey. Why do you want to find a town so much?"

"Well first there's the fact we get real beds, not to mention all the fun things to do at night…" Zelos began, already fantasizing about the fun he could have with the girls in the towns of Tethe'alla.

"Like what?" Lloyd said, oblivious. "Hide and seek or something?"

Zelos was about to explain what he meant when he got ugly looks from Sheena, Raine, and Regal. "You're completely oblivious, Lloyd." He said.

"Let's just land here." Sheena said. "We can just sleep by the forest for the night."

"Or we could ask the elves to give us a place to stay." Colette suggested.

"Don't count on it." Sheena muttered as they all descended towards the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm afraid only elves can enter this forest without permission from the King of Tethe'alla." The guard in front of the forest said. "And did you know you look a lot like the wanted crimina-"

Raine handed the guard 50 gald and the party walked quickly away.

"I'm _so_ getting fired for this." The guard said as he somewhat reluctantly pocketed the bribe.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well that didn't work." Genis said, as they began setting up camp in a field outside the forest.

"Professor Sage, why is if so important for you to see this forest anyway?" Colette inquired.

"On Sylvarant, there is a legend about the mystical forest of the elves. It's said to be filled with magical artifacts and even plants of great power, as well as it's mystical water."

"That's what they say about Ymir on Tethe'alla too." Sheena said. "I've heard that the water is supposed to always be clean enough to drink, and bathing in it is supposed to cure most ailments.

Zelos got a glint in his eye. "So, say if Sheena was to get poisoned and we just _happened_ to lose our Panacea Bottles…" For this, he received a smack on the head. "Agh!"

"Whatever." Lloyd said, oblivious as ever. "I'm gonna go get some firewood."

"You do that." Zelos said, grumpily rubbing his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This sucks!" Lloyd complained to no one in particular. He'd only been able to find a few measly sticks of firewood, and just right next to him was a forest filled with trees that he couldn't go into.

_It couldn't really hurt if I went in there and got a couple of tree branches, right? _Lloyd thought. The guard was far away, at the entrance to the Ymir forest. Lloyd looked from side to side and stealthily snuck over to the edge of the forest. Then he saw why they only needed a guard at the entrance. The forest was filled with water, and any land or bridge was in the far distance. "Damn it!" Lloyd said.

However, Lloyd realized that there were trees at the edge of the forest. If he could just climb up onto them, he could make his way farther in, or he could get firewood off of the tree he'd be on…

"What could possible go wrong?" Lloyd asked himself, taking a running leap. Of course, when you say that, you're just asking for trouble.

Aided by his Exsphere, the red-clad swordsman was able to clear enough water to grab a hold of a tree. It wasn't that he was afraid of the water like Raine or anything, but everyone would know what happened if he came back to camp dripping wet. Besides, it would get the firewood wet and make it useless.

Anyway, Lloyd scrambled up the tree and grabbed a hold of a branch that seemed like it could support his weight. He was pulling himself up when he noticed an odd flower growing from the tree branch. The flower had alternating blue and violet petals. The blue petals were short and wide, while the violet ones were long and thin. Lloyd leaned his face closer, examining the flower, when a cloud of violet pollen came out of it into his face!

"H-hey!" Lloyd coughed. In his surprise, he fell out of the tree. He managed to recover by kicking off of the tree back to the ground outside of the forest. To his dismay, he realized that he had left his previously collected firewood (what little there was) in the tree. "Dam-" Lloyd coughed in mid-swear. He was dizzy all of a sudden and his whole body hurt. 'Wh-what's going on…?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Lloyd with that firewood?" Genis grumbled. "If he doesn't get here soon I'm gonna have to use magic to cook, and I'm already low on Mana."

All of a sudden, Lloyd stumbled into camp, clutching his stomach. "Guys…. help m-" Was all he got out before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ehehehehe… I'm so evil:)

Oh, and before I forget, I know this plot has been done before, but always to Zelos, never Lloyd!

Review! Next chapter soon!


	2. Gender Bending

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Wow, two chapters in the same day! I've never done that since… ever!

Chapter 2

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled, seeing her childhood friend fall to the ground.

For the next two hours, Lloyd's temperature increased. He was unconscious, shivering uncontrollably, and his breath came in short gasps. The others tried everything they could to help Lloyd. They gave him Panacea Bottles, Raine cast every healing spell she knew, Sheena tried ancient Mizuhoian ninja remedies… anyways, you get the point.

Luckily, after the two hours, Lloyd's fever broke and his breath returned to normal. It was dark everyone was exhausted from their frantic attempts to heal him.

It wasn't long before everyone fell asleep. They were worried about their friend, but they were exhausted, especially since before coming to Ymir they had fought Celsius. (I hope I don't regret putting this fiction at that point in the game…) They were all so tired that they even forgot to pick someone to keep watch. Luckily, no monsters attacked them that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

That morning, Lloyd awoke. He was feeling horrible when he passed out, but now he felt okay. Not great, but okay. He sat up and saw all the others were asleep. _I hope they weren't up all night worrying about me or anything…_

Lloyd got up, stretched, and almost fell over. That was odd. His balance was slightly off. _I must still be a little light headed from that flower… _ He might have noticed that his whole body was feeling a little odd if he didn't have a burning thirst in his throat. _Man I'm thirsty._ He opened his canteen and nothing came out. Unknown to him, his friends had used up all of their water in desperate attempts to cool him down.

_Argh! Where am I going to get water without waking everyone? _He knew he could get Genis to make water with a spell, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up the little guy. _He looks exhausted. I have a feeling I was a big problem for everyone last night._

Suddenly, Lloyd remembered something. _Didn't Sheena and the Professor say the water in the forest was always clean enough to drink? _Lloyd quickly snuck away from camp and to the water in the Ymir Forest. Lloyd quickly splashed his canteen in the water, not noticing his odd reflection. He brought the now-full canteen to his lips and drank.

He drank and drank for Martel-knows how long. Eventually, when he wasn't thirsty anymore, noticed something. His clothes were feeling unusual. They felt tighter than normal in the chest area, but were looser everywhere else. _How weird… argh! I'm probably just being paranoid or I'm still zonked from whatever that flower did to me! _He looked at the water. _Hey… Professor Sage and Sheena also said that bathing in the water could cure certain sicknesses… _Speaking of which, when was the last time he _had _bathed? Lloyd couldn't remember the last time he'd had a _real _bath. Had he even had one in Tethe'alla? There was one at the House of Guidance Hot Spring… and once at Zelos' house. Lloyd shuddered. _Only two baths since I've been in Tethe'alla…?_ He could just feel the dirt and grime on his skin…_ ugh!_

Lloyd looked around, decided he was far enough from camp so he wouldn't be seen, and quickly peeled off his odd fitting clothes. Literally. Peeled. They were covered in sweat. Ew. He couldn't even look at himself, so covered with filth.

Lloyd quickly waded into the glasslike water. It wasn't cold like he expected. Nor was it painfully warm. _Those elves have it sweet. _Lloyd thought, dipping himself under the perfect water. When he came up, he untied the hairband…thing holding his hair in its small ponytail. He tossed the white string over to the rest of his clothes and felt his longer-than-a-boy's-but-shorter-than-a-girl's hair (Zelos and Regal excluded) slip down to his shoulders. _Ahh… this is nice. _He thought, eyes closed, running his fingers through all of his hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zelos awoke and sat up, smacking his lips together, and squinting around. _Man I'm tired. What was I doing last ni-woops gotta pee,_ Zelos quickly left the camp and found a bush to…'relieve himself' in. When he was finished, Zelos was making his way back to camp, eyes still half open from sleep.

Then, he saw something. In the distance, standing naked, and chest-high in the Ymir Forest's glasslike water, was a girl.

"Oho" The red haired Chosen whispered to himself, eyes instantly opening wide. "What do we have here?"

He crept near the water's edge and hid in a bush. If he'd been paying closer attention, he would have noticed the red garments on the shore not far away. But of course, that wasn't what Zelos was looking at.

The girl was very thin, but attractively so. She had an hourglass figure, and a chest with a size that rivaled Sheena's. Last, but not least, here face looked very cute… but kind of familiar. Her eyes where closed, and she was running her hands through her brown hair, that was about shoulder length.

"I think I found my new favorite." The Tethe'alla Chosen muttered. He leaned closer, drooling, when all of a sudden he leaned a bit too far forward and splashed into the water.

Lloyd opened his…her large brown eyes and shouted. "Zelos!" _That's funny… my voice sounds higher._

And yes, to all you slow people out there, Lloyd _is _the girl Zelos is drooling over.

Spitting out water and recovering marvelously, Zelos bowed. "Ah I see you know my name hunny. That should save us some introduction time. However, I would like to know yours."

"_Hunny?_" Lloyd growled, realizing that Zelos called hi-I mean her a girl. "I don't know what your game is, but we already know each other." Lloyd stumbled to the bank and began pulling her clothes on.

"Are you sure? I don't believe we've ever-where'd you get those clothes?" Zelos asked, eyes widening, this time in surprise.

"What are you, stupid?" Lloyd muttered, wrestling with her pants. "I've worn these clothes since you met me!"

"Oh my Goddess." Zelos said, dumbstruck. "W-what's you're name?"

Lloyd had now succeeded in getting her pants on. "Is something up? You know I'm Lloyd."

"You- how did- you… don't look like _him._" Zelos managed to stutter out.

"What do you mean I don't look like him?" Lloyd asked, temper flaring.

"Look at your reflection! You don't look like him. You look like _her_!" Zelos pointed to Lloyd's reflection in the water.

"Ah!" Lloyd shouted, covering her exposed, womanly chest. Okay, to be honest, the shout was more of a squeal.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the members of the camp awakened, Zelos shuffled uneasily into camp. "Are you all awake?" He asked. Then, he noticed Genis was still asleep. "Get up brat!' He shouted kicking Genis, but not too hard.

"Hey what was that for?" Genis yelled. "And where's Lloyd?"

"Listen everyone." Zelos began, once again uneasy. "We have a little situation here…"

Raine sighed. "Whose girlfriend did you hit on now?"

"That's not it!" Zelos yelled. "Listen. Okay, so I was walking by the forest…"

"Why was Zelos walking by the forest?" Presea asked, in her usual monotone.

"Doesn't matter." Said Zelos. "Anyway, I'm walking by the forest when I see this _really hot _girl bathing in the water-"

Both Sheena and Raine smacked Zelos and at the same time shouted. "IDIOT CHOSEN!"

"Not the face!" Zelos said, holding up his hands. "Just please let me finish! So, I'm watching the girl from the bushes,"

Sheena almost smacked Zelos, but thought better of it and decided to see what happened to get Zelos so uneasy.

"…and then I fall in the water." Continued Zelos. "So I started talking to her and… well… ladies and gentlemen, meet Lloyd Irving." He gestured to a bush where the now-clothed, newly girlified Lloyd timidly climbed out from behind the bush, blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohoho! How will the others react, and will they be able to find a cure? Only time will tell!

Oh, and since I'm basically making this up as I go along, feel free to make suggestions about what should happen. In fact, _please _make suggestions; I need ideas!

Review! Next chapter soon!


	3. Reactions

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Thanks for the suggestions everyone! I'm going to try my best to put them all in at some point… but I need more! Those of you who are reading but not reviewing, please leave feedback and if possible, tell me any ideas you've got. Okay, ranting aside. Now let's get back to the story!

Chapter 3

Everyone's jaws dropped as they stared at the new Lloyd. She was wearing the same clothes as always. However, she'd been unable to find her hair band so her still slightly wet hair hung down, dampening the shoulders of her shirt. Then, Sheena and Genis burst out laughing.

"H-hey!" Lloyd said in her newly higher pitched voice. "It's me! Lloyd!"

"Yeah right!" Genis gasped out between laughs. "Good one Zelos. You had us going for a second there."

"Guys! I'm serious!" Zelos persisted.

"Since when have you ever been serious about anything?" Sheena asked recovering slightly.

"Okay. The joke's over. Where _is _Lloyd?" Genis asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"RIGHT HERE!" Lloyd shrieked.

"Psh." Sheena said. "I think you're just some girl who looks like Lloyd that Zelos convinced to impersonate him. Prove that you're really Lloyd."

Lloyd gritted her teeth. "Fine. On Sylvarant, Genis pushed you into a swamp, but told you Kratos did it."

"What?" Sheena yelled, rounding on Genis. "I was cleaning the muck out of my hair for weeks! It was yo-' She turned back to Lloyd. "Lloyd?"

"I think we've established that." Lloyd said sarcastically.

And with that, Genis fainted right out. "Genis?" Lloyd asked, looking at him.

"I am… confused." Stated Presea, cocking her head to one side. "How does a male human become a female?"

"Yeah. How _did _it happen?' Sheena asked.

"Maybe you angered the Goddess Martel." Colette suggested. "Have you done anything bad lately?"

"First, no." Lloyd said. "And how many times do we have to tell you that Martel is a lie by Cruxis?"

"I still believe that there is a Goddess somewhere…" Colette said quietly.

"FACINATING!" Said a Raine.

_Oh no… _Thought Lloyd, Genis and Sheena. _Ruin mode!_

Raine had been speechless earlier, but she had sufficiently recovered to become intrigued by what had happened to Lloyd. "So Lloyd. Tell me exactly what happened!" She shouted excitedly, notepad and pencil in had. Lloyd thought he saw her eye twitch.

"Um… well…" Lloyd said, backing slowly away. "I think it was this flower and-"

"Hmm… Interesting." Regal said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You've heard of the flower?" Lloyd asked as everyone eyed the former convict hopefully.

"No. I just said it was interesting that a flower could do this." He stated, and everyone fell over anime style.

"That doesn't help!" Raine shouted. "Now Lloyd, please describe this flower…"

XXXXXXXXXX

After everyone, Lloyd included, calmed down (and in Genis' case, woke up), Lloyd explained all that happened leading up to his 'transformation.'

"You entered the forest!" Raine shouted.

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Lloyd yelled, cowering from her teacher. It was best to stay out of Raine's way when she got like this,

"The guard said it wasn't allowed." Colette said. "I'm disappointed in you Lloyd."

"Listen." Genis said. "How about we find the flower and try to find a cure?"

"Are you crazy?" Zelos yelled at him. "What if _that _happens to _us_?"

"I say we go find the flower." Raine said. "This is a _fascinating_ discovery!"

Everyone sweatdropped at Raine's enthusiasm of Lloyd's change.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I-I don't understand… it should be right here" Lloyd said. Her new body must have made her more nimble or something, because it was easier for her to leap to and scamper up the tree than before.

Lloyd stood on the branch that the odd flower had been growing on. "The flower's not he-whoa!" Lloyd shouted, falling off the branch and plummeting into the water below. Her head popped out of the water and Lloyd spit out water. _I guess I'm still not used to my new center of balance. _She thought.

"So if we can't find the flower, what're we gonna do now?" Zelos asked.

"Argh!" Raine shouted. "If it weren't for the Pope declaring us wanted criminals, we could go to the Imperial Research Academy, or the Elemental Research Center and try to figure out a solution!"

"We should not focus on what-ifs." Regal said.

"I agree." Lloyd said, climbing out of the water. "Let's just find a way to fix this mess. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to switch genders."

"Anyway," Sheena said, changing the subject. She seemed very uncomfortable and said. "We should probability head to Meltokio so we get Lloyd some… uh… different clothes."

"Like tighter fitting, smaller clothes?" Zelos asked slyly. "In fact, I think you all should-"

"IDIOT CHOSEN!" Lloyd shouted, smacking him on the head.

"Hey." Said Sheena. "I was going to do that!"

"Me too." Said Raine.

"I don't get it." Said Colette, confused.

"Oww…" Zelos said sadly rubbing his head and Genis snickered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the group was on their Rheairds and flying in the direction of Meltokio.

"Hey Sheena." Zelos said quietly, maneuvering his Rheaird closer. "Do you know what's funny? The new Lloyd's hotter than you!" He started snickering and Sheena flushed.

The summoner from Mizuho regained her composure and smirked at Zelos. "You know what else is funny? You just said Lloyd was hot."

"AHHH!" Zelos yelled. "Way to ruin the moment, Sheena!" He banged his head on the Rheaird, and everyone stared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, not the longest chapter, but now the group has a goal: Get Lloyd some new clothes! Er... I mean… Cure Lloyd!

Oh, and I opened up a forum in my profile. Go check it out.

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	4. Shopping Spree!

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Wow. You guys think this is _that _funny? Thanks! Oh, and sorry about this being a bit late; I wrote almost all of chapter four, realized I hated where it was going, and deleted the whole thing to start over. Unfortunately, after that "new story hype" wore off and writer's block set in. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

Chapter 4

Sebastian walked around Zelos' mansion and was dusting it. Earlier, the Papal Knights had come and told him to report Zelos to them if he came home. The butler chuckled. Like he would _ever _turn Master Zelos in. Besides, anything the Pope would want to pay him, Zelos could top.

Speaking of Zelos, the perverted red-head burst through the front door. "Sebastian! Is anyone else here?"

"Why, no Master Ze-" The butler began, but he was interrupted by Zelos (followed by his 'attendants' of whom 'Sir Bud' was nowhere to be found) who rushed through the door and closed it quickly.

Zelos put a hand over Sebastian's mouth and whispered in his ear. "Dude, the Papal Knights are after us!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Master Zelos has been doing this every time he came into the mansion lately. "Don't worry sir. I won't reveal your location." His voice was muffled by Zelos' hand but he got the point across.

"That's good." Zelos took his hand off the butler's mouth, relieved.

"Might I inquire as to here Sir Bud is?" Sebastian asked.

'It's _Lloyd_!' Lloyd was about to say, but Zelos cut her off.

"You're better off not knowing." The Chosen said.

"As you wish." Sebastian said, and went back to his duties.

"Okay. Listen up everyone." Raine said. Everyone watched with undivided attention, knowing what would happen if they got her mad. "The Pope declared to everyone that 'Zelos and his attendants' were traitors. This means that as long as Zelos stays in here and we don't wander too close to the palace or church, we should feel free to do as we wish."

"Aww maaaann…" Zelos said and slumped down on a couch, realizing he wasn't allowed to leave his house.

"Yeeesssss!" Genis said. "Lloyd and I are going to hit the Coliseum! Right Llo-" Of course it was then that he realized Lloyd was now a girl. "I mean… if you're still interested in that stuff."

"Whether he… I mean she is interested in it or not doesn't matter." Sheena began .

"We're taking Lloyd _shopping_!" Colette squealed.

"Huh?" Was all Lloyd got out before Sylvarant's Chosen and the former assassin dragged her out the door.

"Fine. I don't need Lloyd! Hey Presea! Do you want to-" Genis looked at Presea, who was walking out the back door with Regal.

"We're off to train." Regal said.

"Darn it!" Genis yelled.

"Well I'm going to find a book store or library." Raine said kindly. "Would you like to come with me?"

"No thank you." Genis said, fearing Ruin Mode.

Raine walked out the door. "Your loss."

"Well dude. I guess it's just you and me." Zelos said dejectedly.

"WAIT UP SIS!" Genis yelled as he scrambled out the door.

"Awwwww maaaannnn!" Zelos said again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So why are we going shopping again?" Lloyd asked. "My clothes are fine."

Sheena sighed. "First of all, your clothes _aren't _fine. They look overly tight in the _chest_ area, and are really baggy anywhere else. I'm surprised your pants haven't fallen down yet."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing _belts_!" Lloyd said, flushing.

"And second…." Sheena looked very uncomfortable again. "I discussed it with Raine and didn't want to mention it in front of Zelos but… you need… um…_support._"

Lloyd looked confused. "What do you mean? Do you mean support from people against Yggdrasil? How will we get that at the store?"

If possible, Sheena seemed to get even _more _uncomfortable. "I see changing genders hasn't affected your ignorance." She leaned over and whispered something in Lloyd's ear. Lloyd's eyes widened in an almost anime moment.

"The who with the what now?" She asked nervously.

"Look! There's the store!" Colette said happily pointing at a large building.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ooh. This one is pretty!" Colette said as she pointed at a pink frilly dress.

"No way!" Lloyd said angrily. "I draw the line at frilly dresses!"

"Hmmm…" Sheena said. "Yeah, I suppose that would be a hindrance in battle. Come on." The summoner motioned them forward.

Unfortunately it wasn't long before they realized…

"Argh! Is this store owned by the idiot Chosen or something?" Sheena shouted, pounding her fist on a clothes rack and causing many hangers to fall to the floor. She began grumbling as she picked them up.

Lloyd realized what she meant. Everything in the store was either a hindrance in battle (such as huge dresses), or far too revealing to be allowed anywhere near Zelos. Of course, that didn't stop Colette from trying to get Lloyd and/or Sheena to get every "pretty" article of clothing they came across.

So, their trip to the store was in vain. Well, not totally. They were at least able to get the new Lloyd some _undergarments._ The red clad swordsman… er swordswoman was of course very uncomfortable about that and was still beat red as she carried the bag down the streets of Meltokio.

Sheena scratched her chin, deep in thought. "Hmm….. we may have to have a tailor custom make something for you."

"O-okay…" Lloyd said, not understanding a word the ninja said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now what exactly are you looking for?" The tailor asked.

"Just something simple; something kind of like what I'm wearing now." Lloyd said.

It was then that the tailor got his first good look at Lloyd's red garments. "Are those _men's_ clothes?"

"No." Lloyd lied.

"Uh-huh." The tailor said skeptically. "Well, I think I can put something together for you. Do you know your measurements?"

"My what?"

"She doesn't." Sheena said quickly.

The tailor pulled out a tape measure and began taking measurements. When he was done, he put it away and said, "Okay. Come back here at this time tomorrow and you can have your new clothes."

"Sweet." Lloyd said, walking out the door.

"One day?" Sheena asked him. "That sure is fast."

"Business is slow and I happen to work very fast. Now, out, out, out!" The tailor shoed Colette and Sheena out after Lloyd.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well that was pretty easy." Said Lloyd.

"That was fun!" Said Colette. "Let's do it again sometime."

"well I don't know about tha-" Lloyd began, but then she ran into a middle aged man. "Oh sorry about that."

"No worries." The man replied. "It's not every day I run into hotties like you. What's your name?"

"Lloyd… Wait! What did you call me?" Lloyd yelled at him.

"Lloyd, huh? That's not a very feminine name." He said, and then looked down at Lloyd' chest. "But that doesn't matter to me considering your body…"

"Pervert!" Lloyd yelled, smacking him. "And I'm a boy!" She shouted without thinking.

"Yeah, and I'm the King of Tethe'alla." The pervert said sarcastically.

"Hit the road!" Lloyd yelled at him.

"Oooh. I like 'em _feisty!_" He said back.

Sheena pulled out her cards. "You'd better leave NOW."

"Or what? You _girls _are gonna stop me?" The pervert reached towards the voluptuous summoner. "Pyre seal!" Sheena flung her card at the pervert and knocked him away. "Lloyd, Colette, let's go."

With that the three friends rushed away before the man could recover.

"Ugh. He's worse than Zelos!" Lloyd said.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they were back at Zelos' mansion Colette said. "That weird man did have a point. You're name isn't very girly, Lloyd."

Zelos smirked. "Yeah. Maybe you should change it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Day 1 in Meltokio is complete! Yeah, I took a lot of things from the reviews I've gotten in this chapter. I hope none of you mind!

Okay, reviewer voting time! Should Lloyd change her name to something more feminine (I'm currently thinking of Lydia) or should she keep it the same? Anyone who cares about it one way or the other should review and give their input! HINT HINT!

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	5. New Clothes and New Name

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Chapter 5

"WHAT?" Lloyd said. "No way! I draw the line at changing my name!"

"I thought you drew it at frilly dresses." Colette stated.

"That too!" Lloyd said. "Anyway, I may be a girl in body, but I'm still I guy in mind!"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Sheena muttered, and then louder said, "If you don't want you're name changed, then fine, but we need to come up with something to call you when we're in public. Like it or not, Lloyd isn't a feminine name at _all_."

"Plus, it really hurts my brain to think of you as a guy." Zelos added, chuckling.

"I like 'Lorella.' " Genis said with a snicker.

"I don't think it sounds enough like 'Lloyd.' " Sheena said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lloyd whined.

"Oh, I know. How about 'Lydia'?" Colette asked.

"No wa-Actually, I kind of like that name." Lloyd said sheepishly,

"Are you _serious_?" Genis said, "I was kidding about giving you a name! I want you to stay 'Lloyd'!"

"I know," Said Lloyd. "Trust me, the sooner I find an antidote the better. However, I think Lydia is a fine name to use in public. Anyone who wants to can feel free to call me either name when we're in private."

"This gets more and more odd…" Regal muttered.

"Agreed." Said Presea.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night passed without anything of any significance happening (well, except Zelos trying to peak on Sheena in the shower) and the newly renamed 'Lydia,' as well as Sheena headed back to the tailor's to get the new clothing.

"I like it…" Said Lydia as she turned in front of a mirror. "I like it a lot." She was wearing what essentially looked like a female version of her original clothes. The shirt was almost identical; red, with the buttons and even the two white tassels coming from the neck. However, the sleeves cut off before her elbow, she didn't have gloves, and her overalls were gone.

The overalls were gone because in the place Lloyd's pants was a skirt of the same color. It wasn't overly long, but it wasn't skimpy either. Under the skirt, Lydia was wearing a pair of dark grey/black tights similar to Sheena and Colette's. The boots were also taller and went up higher on Lydia's legs but still stopped pretty far below the knee. On top of this, the clothing fit snugly everywhere and wasn't overly tight or loose in any places. She'd completely abandoned the idea of a ponytail and let her hair hang down. "This is great!"

"I'm glad you like it." Said the tailor. "That'll be two thousand gald."

"That's really expensive." Sheena said as she handed the tailor the money. "Come on Lloy-_Lydia._" She caught herself. "Let's go."

"Coming!" Said Lydia as she transferred the swords and sheathes from her old clothes to the new ones. She picked up the bag holding her old clothes and walked proudly into the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHOA!" Was the first thing Zelos said. "That's _hot_! I could get used to the new you!" He was rewarded for his 'compliment' by a smack on the head by Sheena.

"You just said 'Lloyd' was hot again." She laughed.

"Actually, It's 'Lydia' now." Zelos said with a wicked grin and Sheena shut up.

"It actually does suit you well." Said Raine.

"I agree." Said Regal. "You still look like yourself, but you won't look odd to any bystanders."

"Now that we've solved the clothing problem, how about we focus one our main problem?" Said Genis. "Mainly, CURING LLOYD!"

"Lydia." Colette corrected him.

"Whatever!" Genis yelled.

Lydia looked away in shame. She just realized that she hadn't thought once about getting cured since getting her new clothes. _Am I… becoming… used to this body?_

"Might I recommend asking Kate in Sybak?" Raine said. "We should still be able to get to her using the secret passage…"

"Good idea." Said the swordswoman. "Let's get going."

XXXXXXXXXX

After stocking up on food and Gels, the party was off and heading towards the sewers. Meanwhile…

"Hmph." Kratos Aurion muttered as he walked through Meltokio. _I was unable to find any adamantite in this city. How am I supposed to construct the Ring of the Pact if- _He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned a corner and practically ran into a woman with brown hair and large hazel eyes. He knew her face better than he knew his own… _It's not possible… ANNA?_

"Kratos!" She said angrily. He took an involuntary step backwards. Kratos began looking wildly around.

"Yuan! If this is one of your tricks I swear I'll…"

"What about Yuan?" The girl asked. The angel took a moment and regained his composure.

"Never mind. Young lady, what is your name?" Kratos asked intently.

"_This _is Lloyd…" Said a young voice. It was then that the Seraph looked at the Anna-impersonator's companions. His eyes widened as he realized it was the young half-elf Genis Sage who spoke. They were all there; Raine, Colette, Genis, Sheena, Zelos Wilder, and even their newer companions that they referred to as 'Presea' and "Regal.' He discovered with a shock that his son Lloyd wasn't there, but the young woman was dressed similarly to him.

"Why are you here?" The new Lloyd drew a sword. "I may be a little different, but I'm still ready to fight you!"

Kratos easily parried the girl's attack and said. "I don't have time for you. I must confer with Lord Yggdrasil." Kratos' spectral wings appeared on his back and he took to the sky. He was calm and collected on the outside, but his mind was frantic. _What the _hell_ did that damned angel do now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh! Kratos thinks Yggdrasil is behind 'Lloydia's' change! Is he? You know the drill: reviewer voting time!

Oh, and I know I left off with a cliffhanger, but I'm not gonna be able to post a new chapter for a few days. Sorry:(

Review! Next chapter (kind of) soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	6. Sybak, and Return to Ymir

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Chapter 6

Kratos strode briskly through Derris-Kharlan. Lifeless beings moved out of his way without question. Good idea too. Kratos was very stressed at the moment and may have cast Grave on anything that got in his way.

Kratos burst through the door to Mithos Yggdrasil's room and shouted angrily, "MITHOS!" When Yggdrasil rounded on him with an evil look, Kratis quickly added   
"My Lord." Contemptuously.

"What is it Kratos?" The leader of Cruxis asked.

"It is about Lloyd Irving."

"Ah yes, that annoying friend of Martel's future body. What about him?" The angel asked as he stroked his chin.

"Well… ah… someone, or something turned him into a… well… a girl."

"And?" Yggdrasil asked.

"I was wondering if you might have used the Eternal Sword to…" Kratos began. It was then he realized how foolish he sounded.

"Oh yes, Kratos." Yggdrasil said sarcastically. "I _live _to change the genders of every inferior human I come across. Why do you even care?"

Kratos winced. He realized that he put himself in a bad situation. If Mithos knew that Lloyd was his son, there was no telling what he'd do. However, Kratos also had to explain a reason behind his unease. "Hmm… I do not care for him personally, but the others listen to him, and it's not hard for our spy to convince him to do whatever we want."

The angel seemed content with this. "Okay Kratos. Now, why don't you focus on getting the toxicosis from that inferior Key-Crest to stop crystallizing Martel's new body?"

"Yes sir." Kratos said as he left the room. He walked past Yuan who quietly said "So, your son is a daughter now?" He smirked.

Kratos rounded on his old friend. "I'm not in the mood, Yuan!"

"Hmph. Fine." Yuan said. "Have fun solving this problem _and _keeping it a secret from Yggdrasil." Kratos growled and walked away while Yuan thought _Hmm… if the Renegades can discover a cure to whatever is affecting Lloyd, we may be able to convince Kratos to release Origin's seal. _He strode off. _I have work to do._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Fascinating." Said Kate, looking over Lydia. "How did this happen?"

"She sounds just like Professor Sage." Colette said.

"Tell me about it." Genis said as he lowered his head in shame.

"We were just wondering if you'd ever heard of this happening…" Lydia said, pulling away.

After another explanation by the red-clad idealist, the half-elf thought aloud "I've never heard of anyone changing genders, however, it has been said that the Ymir Forest contains plants with very odd powers over the bodies and minds of living beings. The elves cleared the plants away from their homes long ago, but they still live rampant in other parts of the Ymir Forest. Keep in mind that this is just a rumor, but if it's true and you can bring me the flower that did this to you I _might _be able to devise a cure."

"But the flower is gone…" Lydia said dejectedly.

"Yes, but maybe there are other ones of the same type." Regal suggested,

"You may be correct…" Kate began. All of a sudden they heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards the lab. "You have to go _now_! Go to the Ymir Forest and find the flower!" The half-elf scientist quickly pushed them into the secret passage and closed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I guess we have to go back to the Ymir Forest if we want to cure Lloyd. Right?" Said Genis as the walked through Sybak. Lydia didn't respond. "Lloyd? LLOYD!"

"Huh? Oh, right." Said Lydia as she came out of a daze. When she realized she'd been staring at a particularly attractive male academy student. _We need to find that cure_ fast, _or who knows what else will happen to me!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kratos was watching the moment from a hiding spot with a disgusted look. "Sweet Martel! Was Lloyd doing what I think he… I mean she was?"

"Uh… dude? Who're you talking to?" An academy student said, eyeing the angel weirdly.

"No one!" Said Kratos. Then quietly. "I need to get to Ymir Forest! Whether he-she likes it or not, I'm going to help my s-daughter!"

"You're doing it again…." The academy student said.

Without paying notice, Kratos rushed out of town, opened his Wing Pack and hopped on the Rheaird that appeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

When our heroes reached the Ymir Forest, it was getting late and they decided to camp outside for the night. The others were asleep, and Lydia was keeping watch. She couldn't sleep anyway.

_Who am I? _She thought and looked at her hand. _Am I Lloyd Irving, friend and protector, or am I Lydia, the nervous girl?_ She paused. _Which one do I even want to be? _Before, all she wanted was to be cured, but now she really didn't know. "Who am I, Lloyd or Lydia?" She asked aloud.

"You're both." Said a voice. Lydia saw that Zelos had said it.

"Zelos? You're supposed to be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." Said Zelos. "I mean, have you ever felt like you have to make a decision that could lead to the deaths of your loved ones?"

"I have." Said Lydia. "Why?"

Zelos started. "No reason. Anyway, as I was saying, you're both Lloyd and Lydia." Said Zelos, quickly changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "I-I just don't know what to do…"

"Snap out of it!" Zelos said angrily. "How can we hope to reunite the worlds if you, the unofficial leader, are full of doubt?"

"I'm… the leader?" The gender-bent hero asked.

"Don't play dumb." Zelos smiled. "The others listen to you without question. You may not know it, but they all look up to you."

Lydia smiled. "You know, for a second there, you almost sounded like Kratos. I mean, before he betrayed us."

"Lydia." Zelos said, looking at the stars. "Cut the man some slack. All I've seen him do is give us advice. I'm sure it wasn't easy for the dude to go back to Cruxis, and I doubt it's easy for him to be hated by his former comrades either." Zelos got a sad look in his eye. _Kind of like what I'm planning on doing_ "…Lydia. When the time comes, it won't be right to ask for your forgiveness, but I will tell you now that I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing." Said Zelos as he went back to his sleeping bag.

"What's going on here?" Lydia asked herself quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kratos watched with a sad expression. "Zelos…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, that chapter wasn't that funny, and yes, I based some of what Zelos said after his Flanior scene, and in case I didn't make it clear, he was talking about his possible betrayal.

If you didn't like this chapter, I'm sorry. I didn't like it much either. However, the next chapter should be funny. Not to spoil very much, some of the other are affected by some other odd plants in the forest. Any good plant ideas? I've only got a couple thought of but they should be pretty interesting.

Oh, and don't worry. Things are not what they seem.

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	7. Love Hurts, Literally!

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Okay, I'm just gonna level with you guys and gals. My grandmother passed away a few hours after I posted chapter 6 and I haven't had the time, nor the drive to write any more chapters for a while. However, I think I've recovered sufficiently to write another chapter… I hope.

Oh, and I've had some comments from people saying they don't like same-gender pairings, and I wholeheartedly agree. I too, _despise_ same-gender pairings (no offense to those who do) however, Lydia is a _girl_ with female feelingsso the pairings people (and I) have been hinting at are now opposite gender pairings!

But enough talk of Lydia! This chapter is going to focus on some of the other characters!

Chapter 7

The next morning the group made their way into the Ymir Forest without much difficulty (well, except for Raine not wanting to get remotely near the mirror-water. Eventually, Genis froze some of it and created a path of ice into the forest. After walking a bit, everyone reached an island in the forest.

They walked into a clearing on the island; there were four paths going in different directions. "The most logical option is to split up into pairs. One pair will go down each path and look for the flower. We'll meet back here in an hour. " Said Raine.

"That sounds like a good idea. Remember, we're looking for a flower with alternating short blue and long violet petals." Said Lydia.

"Got it!" Zelos said. "I'll pair up with Lydia or Sheena!" He moved close to them, only to be hit over the head by Sheena.

"Think again, pervert!" She said. "Lydia and I will go together."

"Fine… I'll go with my angel, Colette." Zelos said.

"Oh no you-" Sheena began but Colette interrupted.

"I can go with Zelos. Really." Colette said.

"Fine…" Sheena began but then glowered at Zelos. "You'd better not do _anything _to Colette, because I'm watching you!"

"Geez Sheena, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Exactly my point." Sheena muttered.

"I-I'll go with Presea!" Genis said.

"Actually, Regal already asked if he could go with me." Presea said.

"I apologize, Genis." Regal said. "I thought it would be better if each of the children had an adult with them…"

"It's fine…" Genis muttered through gritted teeth. "I'll go with Raine." _Just you wait blue-hair! Some day I will be with Presea._

So, the groups were Lydia and Sheena, Zelos and Colette, Regal and Presea, and Raine and Genis. They split off into the forest, unaware of how odd everything was about to become for them…

XXXXXXXXXX

Raine walked through the forest while and Genis trudged along angrily.

"Are you okay?" Raine asked.

"Oh, I'm _fine_!" Genis yelled angrily and hysterically at her. "Both worlds hate us, my best friend turns into a girl and doesn't want to hang out with me anymore, and I can't get a moment with Presea because _Mr. Duke Regal _keeps getting in the way!" He breathed heavily and fell to his knees.

Raine bent down to his level. "Genis. I know it's hard, but you need to keep your chin up. Sometimes you just need to take some time to vent. You just need to stop and smell the roses." Raine leaned towards an orange flower and took a smell. All of a sudden, pollen came right out o fit into her face.

"Raine? RAINE!" Genis yelled as Raine fell to the ground coughing violently.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zelos and Colette walked through the forest, ever vigilant for the flower they were looking for. Zelos sighed in frustration. He'd already tried coming on to Colette a few (dozen) times, but Sylvarant's Chosen was more oblivious than Lloy-er Lydia.

"Hey Zelos, this flower is pretty!" Colette said as she leaned towards a flower with long pink petals.

"Um Colette, I don't think that's a very good…" Zelos began, but Colette had already leaned too close. Pink pollen came out in her face. Colette sat still, her back to Zelos.

"Colette, are you okay?" Zelos asked nervously.

"Zelos…" Colette moaned, her voice dripping with lust. She turned around and looked seductively at the red haired Chosen.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Zelos said excitedly. With a wicked grin, Colette pushed Zelos against a tree and pinned him in place with a Chakram. "That's… less than encouraging…" Zelos said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"RAINE!" Genis yelled. He watched in horror as a young girl, younger than Presea, stood up.

"Hi mister." She said happily. "Do you wanna play?"

"Raine?" Genis gasped at the young girl. Miraculously, her clothes still fit. Perhaps it was a side effect of the specific flower.

"He he he!" Little-Raine giggled. "Catch me if you can!" She ran into off the trail into the trees.

"RAINE!" Genis gasped and ran after her. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he lost track of his older… er… _younger _sister. He stumbled through the forest, and then the young half-elf eventually ran into a clearing where he gasped. Raine was nowhere to be found, but Zelos was pinned to a tree by Colette!

"Colette!" Genis yelled. "What happened to Zelos?" The angel turned away from Zelos and the man slumped, being held up only by the Chakram that had him pinned to the tree. She gave a smirk and walked slowly towards Genis. "What did you do to Zelos?"

He yelled.

The blonde girl gave a flirtatious smile. "Don't worry little man, you're next!"

Genis gulped. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I have to stop this!" He started flipping the ball in his Kendama and started a chant. "Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into-" Colette activated her angel wings and flew up to Genis. She easily pushed away his Kendama and kissed him. Yep. Right on the lips.

"Mmmph?" Was all Genis got out. Colette grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged the young boy to a tree near the one Zelos was pinned to. The flower-afflicted angel pinned Genis to it with another Chakram and leaned on him.

From here, Genis saw that Zelos wasn't hurt; he seemed shocked at his tree. His eyes seemed to be little hearts, and he said. "Yo dude! Isn't this awesome? I think we should give this flower to Lydia or Sheena!"

"A-A flower did this?" Genis gasped as he tried (unsuccessfully) to avoid another kiss from Colette. Afterwards, she began moving towards Zelos.

"SWEET!" Zelos yelled happily, as Genis was spitting, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I was just _kissed _by Colette!" Genis shuddered.

"Hey Colette, leave that little brat alone and come over here with me!" Zelos shouted. Colette gave a giggle, and rushed at Tethe'alla's Chosen.

"_Stop_!" Said a deep voice as Kratos Aurion swooped down from a tree.

"Kratos! I don't care if you're with Cruxis! Save me!" Genis yelled.

"Oooh… Kratos." Colette said as she flew quickly towards him. She attempted to kiss him, but the angel knocked her back with his shield.

"Snap out of it, Colette!" He shouted at her. If anything, his anger seemed to get Colette even more excited. She lunged at him, but Kratos dodged behind her, and hit her over the head with the hilt of his sword, Flamberg. The blonde Chosen fell to the ground unconscious. Next, Kratos flew over to the pinned Genis and Zelos and freed them from the Chakrams pinning them.

"Awww maaaaannnn…." Zelos said disappointedly. "Just when it was getting good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh oh! Kratos may have knocked her out, but is Colette still filled with her…um… _adult _thoughts and actions? And what of Little-Raine? And the others? Find out next chapter!

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	8. Kratos Joins the Group

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

I must say, thank you everyone for your kind words. They're really helping me get through this. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Okay, without further adieu, the chapter:

Chapter 8

"Thanks for the save back there, Kratos." Genis said. Genis, Zelos, and Kratos (holding Colette) were currently recuperating from their encounter with the _odd_ (to say the least) Colette. Suddenly, Genis realized something. "Wait… _you _saved _us_? Wait a second! Get your hands off Colette!"

"Please." Kratos said casually. "If I had wanted to take her, you and Zelos would still be pinned to the trees with knives in your hearts and the Chosen would already be in the possession of Lord Yggdrasil."

"Then why-" The half-elf began but Kratos cut him off.

"Have you already forgotten what Rodyle said? The Chosen is useless as she is now. Even more so now then ever. She wouldn't be very _respectful _to Lord Yggddrasil, would she? Obviously, we should focus on curing what that flower did to her, and while we're at it, maybe Lloyd as well." Kratos said. He'd had his whole story planned out hours ago, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Flower…" Genis said. "Oh no! I just remembered, a flower affected Raine also!"

Zelos let out an audible groan and Kratos sighed angrily. "What happened to her?"

"She-she turned into a little girl and ran off!" Genis yelled.

_My job just keeps getting harder… dammit! _Kratos thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheena sighed. She was getting to spend time with Lloyd, but unfortunately they were spending their time looking for a flower to turn him _back into a guy_!

Of course, Sheena respected Lydia and her plight, but **come on**! Sheena and Lloyd had a lot in common, but this was ridiculous! _We'd better find the cure to that stupid flower soon!_

Walking next to Sheena was Lydia, who unfortunately was beginning the think the exact opposite. _Dammit! The longer I'm like this, the more I accept it! I guess it would be alright if I stayed like this… NO! _It was almost as if Lloyd and Lydia were two separate people and were arguing with each other.

I've got to change back! 

_Then again… it's not so bad like this…_

_I'm I seriously thinking this? I _must _get cured! Dammit! Who am I? _Unbidden, her thoughts turned to her conversation with Zelos last night. _He said I'm both. What if- _Her thoughts were interrupted when a small girl in orange running onto the scene.

"Hi!" The little girl said joyfully. "I'm Raine! What're your names?"

"_Raine_?" Sheena and Lydia inquired, leaning to get a better look at the girl. She did bear quite a resemblance to the half-elf healer. Well, except for the fact that she was _a little girl_!

"How-how did this happen?" Sheena stuttered. "Listen, you have to come with us!"

"I can't talk right now. I'm hiding from that boy." Raine said, grinning ear to ear, and looking for a bush to hide in."

Lydia quickly reached into her pack and brought forth a helmet they'd found buried in the Temple of Earth.

"Oooh! What's that?" Raine asked mystified,

"I see that her ruin obsession hasn't changed." Lydia whispered to Sheena. "Raine, if you want to see this, you have to promise to stay with us."

"'Kay!" She said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both Presea and Regal walked through the forest in absolute silence, scouting for the elusive flower that could turn Lydia back to the correct gender.

"Regal!" Presea said loudly. "I think I've found it!" She leaned closer for a better look, but made sure to keep her face away from it. Unfortunately for her, she accidentally got her face too close to a flower with medium length violet petals. Pollen shot into her face and the pink haired girl instantly lost conciousness.

"Presea!" Regal gasped. He quickly ran over to Presea, and out of the corner of his eye saw the flower that had hit her shrivel up. _That would explain why we were unable to find the flower that turned Lloyd to Lydia… _Focusing more on the task at hand, he looked down at Presea and said. "Chi Healer!" The spell was in vain, and Presea didn't wake up. The blue haired man swung the girl over his shoulder and set off to where the group decided to meet. He noted the gender-bending flower's position in his mind, but decided not to risk getting close.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the-" Zelos said as the group met up. He saw a small girl resembling Raine playing with an old didrty helmet, and an unconscious Presea. "What's happening to all my hunnies?"

Sheena was about to smack Zelos, when she saw who was carrying the unconscious Colette. Everyone stared at Kratos in an uneasy silence until…

"**Kratos!**" Lydia yelled. She leapt at the Seraph, drawing her swords at the same time.

Kratos handed Colette to Zelos and easily disarmed Lydia. With his sword to her throat, he said "Will you _ever_ listen to me before attacking?"

And so, Kratos explained how Colette was useless as she was now, and that she had been affected by a flower as well. Since she _had _to be cured, he might as well cure the others as well.

"Well thanks…" Lydia said very skeptically.

"What did the flower _do _to Colette?" Regal asked. "Did it make her pass out like it did to Presea?"

Genis and Kratos exchanged uncomfortable glances. "Let's just say she feels she needs to be a lot _closer_ to the male members of the party.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later, the group had set up camp, and sat down to discuss their current problems. Raine was playing with an ancient staff she owned, and Genis was watching over the unconscious Presea. It was odd, it seemed just like she was asleep, but nothing would wake her up.

"…I found the flower that afflicted Lloyd." Regals said.

"Lydia." Zelos corrected.

"Really?" Sheena said. "Where is it?"

"I can show you all where it is." Regal said.

With that, Lydia, Kratos, and Zelos followed Regal into the forest, while Genis and Sheena stayed behind to take care of the others.

It wasn't long before Genis heard a groan. He turned to Presea and saw she was waking up. He looked at her concernedly. "Are you feeling alright Presea?"

Presea looked at Genis and her jaw dropped. She'd never noticed… how cute the silver haired mage looked. She blushed profusely and said. "I-I'm fine…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh oh! Presea has feelings for Genis! Combined with Colette, Raine, and Lydia's ailments, our heroes are in for a hard time fixing all of this!

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	9. Presea in Love

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Chapter 9

"Is there any reason we're _all_ going after that flower?" Kratos asked.

"It's so we can keep an eye on _you_." Lydia snarled at him.

Kratos got a pained look on his face, but he suppressed it quickly. "You do realize that if I _did _want to fight you, all three of you would already be dead."

Eventually, they reached where Regal had found the flower. Lydia ran over to the plant with the alternating blue and violet petals. Kratos looked at it with interest. "Hmm… If the petals are symbols of its ability, this flower should also have the power to turn females into males, instead of just the reverse."

"So all I have to do is let it affect me again?" Lydia asked.

"Well, that's _one_ of my theories." Kratos said.

"You have more?" Zelos asked.

"Yes." Kratos said. "But Lloyd should first see if this flower can turn him back to normal." Inwardly, we was praying that his theory wascorrect.

"Okay…" Lydia somewhat hesitantly leaned towards the flower. _Do I want this? Oh, shut up! I have to do this!_ All of a sudden, blue pollen came out of it into her face! "Alright, in a second, I should start experiencing a lot of pain and pass out."

Everyone held their breath as they waited, but nothing happened…

"It's not working…" Lydia said. She was secretly a little relieved.

"Dammit…" Kratos said. "It is as I feared. Lloyd, when the flower turned you into a girl, its pollen remained inside of you, keeping you in that state and preventing you from changing back. It appears what we must do is take the flower to Kate and- no!" They all watched in surprise (and in Kratos' case, horror) as the gender-bending flower shriveled up and died.

"That's weird." Said Zelos. "Why is it dead?"

The Seraph sighed, frustrated. "I'm assuming that once the flower has used up its pollen, its lifespan ends."

"Now what should we do?" Regal muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Presea watched Genis from across the camp as he practiced with his kendama. She took a deep breath and walked over to the mage. "Um… Genis?" She asked somewhat timidly.

"Yes?" He asked, looking up at the blushing girl. He blushed too.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk…" She said quietly.

"I'd love to!" Genis said enthusiastically and the two walked off into the forest, leaving Sheena to tend to the others. "What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"I am… confused." She said.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well…" She moved closer. "I think I may have… feelings… for a certain person…"

"Really?" Genis said, trying to keep calm. _Could she be talking about me?_

"Yes." She stopped waking and turned to face him. She was as red as a tomato. "Isn't this forest beautiful?" She leaned towards him.

"Yeah…" He said as he got closer to her. They leaned closer, and closer… until…

"HI! Watcha doin'?" Raine shouted, popping up between them.

"Raine!" Genis and Presea both yelled angrily blushing. Unfortunately, when the little half-elf popped up between them, she knocked Genis off balance. He tumbled backwards into a bush.

"Genis?" Presea shouted concernedly.

Genis opened his eyes and was staring right at a flower with medium length violet petals: The exact type that had affected Presea earlier. Pollen came out into his face and he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheena searched frantically around the camp. Genis, Presea, and Raine had all vanished, most likely by wandering into the woods. She searched high and low for the young ones but she couldn't get too far from the camp without risking Colette's unconscious body being attacked by some odd creature that may live in the forest. And speaking of Colette…

"Ooohh… my head…" The Chosen groaned as she sat up, rubbing where Kratos had struck her.

"You're awake!" Sheena said. "Are you alright?"

"I-I think I'm fine…" She said. "Where are the others?"

"Well… Kratos, Regal, Zelos and Lydia went into the forest looking for the flower that turned Lloyd into a girl and-"

A change seemed to come over Colette when Sheena mentioned Zelos, Regal and Kratos. Her eyes unfocused for a second, and then said. "I'll go find them!" Her wings activated and she flew into the forest. When she was away from Sheena, she grinned in a very non-innocent way. She couldn't _wait _to find them!

"W-wait!" Sheena said, but it was too late. _Dammit! I guess I better find the kids. _And she also ran out of the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Yuan!" A renegade scientist said as he saluted his leader. "I'm afraid we are unable to develop a cure to whatever is ailing the Irving boy. If you wish for us to find a cure, we will need more information on what exactly is affecting him."

"Dammit." The blue-haired half-elf growled under his breath, and then louder said. "In that case, I'm going to go do some research of my own." He looked at the renegade. "Where is the Chosen's group right now?"

"Our informant says they're in the Ymir Forest right now." The scientist explained.

"Okay then. Ready my Rheaird." Yuan said.

"Sir? Are you thinking of going alone? They beat you last ti-"

"Are you questioning my orders?" Yuan asked him.

The renegade gulped and said. "No-no sir. We'll ready your Rheaird." and then rushed off.

_I _will_ find a cure, and then Kratos will have to release Origin's Seal if he wants me to give it to Lloyd. _Yuan thought determinedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Regal, Lydia, Zelos, and Kratos reached the camp, they were surprised to see Sheena and Colette gone, and Genis unconscious.

"What happened here?" Lydia asked, looking at the young boy concernedly.

"I don't know." Presea said. "Genis and I went on a walk, and Raine followed. Some flower did this to him, and when we got back, Sheena and Colette were nowhere to be found."

"Why were you two going for a walk?' Zelos asked slyly.

"No-no reason." Presea said, blushing.

"Right." Zelos said skeptically.

Lydia sat down next to her childhood friend. "I hope he wakes up…"

"Me too. He was funny." Little Raine said.

As if on cue, the small boy sat up. "Ugh." He groaned.

Presea sighed with relief and Lydia said. "Good, you're up."

Genis looked towards the sound of the voice. His vision was still a little fuzzy, but it cleared pretty quickly. When it did clear, he saw a pretty girl sitting in front of him. Her large brown eyes were like two chocolate buttons, her chestnut-colored hair draped on here shoulders.

"Genis? What're you staring at?" Lydia asked.

It was then that Genis realized that the wonderful girl was none other than Lydia, the gender-bent Lloyd! He blushed and averted his eyes.

Presea looked at Genis, then at Lydia and then back to Genis. She clenched her fists. _So Lydia thinks she can steal Genis' heart! Well we'll see about that!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow. Let's see here… Lloyd's a girl, Colette is full of lust, Raine's a little kid, Sheena and Colette are somewhere in the forest, Lydia is thinking she wants to stay a girl, Presea loves Genis, Genis loves Lydia, and now Yuan is coming to join the fun… I think that's a sufficient recap. Things are getting more and more complicated, and much, much worse for our heroes. Not that they know that, of course!

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	10. Yuan's Plight

Gender Bending

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

I wish I had some sort of excuse for not posting for such a long time, but I don't. I'm sorry everyone.

On an unrelated note, WHOO! 100 REVIEWS! I think it's the goal every author on this website to get a hundred reviews, and it finally happened to me! (and it only took me four years! ) Make sure to keep reviewing people!

Chapter 10

Colette flew through the forest anxiously, and then landed in a clearing. _Oooh… where are they?_ She shuddered in ecstasy with anticipation of what she'd do to the men she found…

"Don't move." Said a voice. Colette wheeled around and saw Yuan pointing his palm at her, which was charged with electricity. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, Chosen."

"…Hi sexy." Colette said with an evil grin.

"Begging won't save yo- excuse me?" Yuan lowered his hand in surprise, and that was when Colette struck. She lunged at the Seraph and pressed him against a tree, kissing him passionately. "What the hell?" Yuan shouted, or at least he would have if Colette's lips (not to mention her entire body) weren't pressed against his. Instead, all that came up was a "Mmph?"

Once he got over his shock, the blue-haired angel pushed Colette away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled at her.

"Nothing's wrong with me. In fact, I've never felt better in my life." Colette said flirtatiously.

While Yuan didn't know Colette very well, he knew enough about her personality that she wouldn't normally act like this. He could also sense a faint disturbance in her body's mana. "So that's it… a plant in this forest has affected you!" He raised his electricity-charged hand at her. "That's what happened to Lloyd too, wasn't it?"

Colette slowly circled Yuan. It was obvious how hard it was for Colette to contain herself, but the small bit of remaining common sense she had told her that Yuan would not hesitate to electrocute her. "Yuan, why don't you just lower your hand and I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Colette winked.

"Not a chance." Yuan said. "Now, if you don't cooperate, I'll have take you captive by force."

"Ooooh…. By _force_… " Colette said with a smirk.

"That's not what I meant!" Yuan shouted as his face flushed. He raised his hand a bolt of electricity shot out of it. It struck Colette and she collapsed to the ground. "Hmph." Yuan grunted as he swung the unconscious Colette over his shoulder. He turned to walk off. However, when he did turn, he found himself staring right into a flower growing on a tree. But it wasn't just any flower; it was a certain flower with blue and violet petals… "…the hell?" He asked as pollen came out into his face. Within minutes, Yuan was lying unconscious on the ground, with Colette next to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

By then, it was getting late. The group decided that it would be best to set up camp and to look for Colette and Sheena in the morning.

Lydia was lying on her back, staring at the stars and thinking. Recently, she noticed herself becoming more and more feminine. She'd caught herself staring at Zelos a couple of times, and even Regal once! She put a hand to her forehead. As time went on, the part of her that wanted to return to normall was beginning to fight a losing battle. A little while ago, she had wanted to become a boy again, but a part of her still wanted to remain as a girl. Not, the inevitable transition had taken place. Now she wanted to remain a girl, while only a small part of her wanted to become a boy again. _What do I do? _

Both Zelos and Kratos were contemplating going over to Lydia to talk, but Genis beat them to the punch.

"…hi Lydia." Said the mage. It was a good thing it was dark, or else she might have seen that Genis was as red as a tomato. "Can I sit down?"

"Be my guest." She said. As Genis sat down. "What's on your mind?" She asked, unaware that Genis had said the same thing to Presea not long ago.

Speaking of Presea….

"How could she do that?" Presea thought angrily aloud. "How could she steal Genis from me?" She got an evil grin. _I know what I must do._

As Genis and Lydia talked about old times, Presea walked by carrying a bucket of the Ymir water. "I need to get this water for Regal." She said in her monotone. "Woops." She said as she 'accidentally' spilled the whole bucket on Lydia's head.

"What was that for?" Genis yelled at her.

"That was… clumsy. I am sorry." Presea said, hiding a pained look.

"I'll go get you a towel, Lydia!" Genis said as he ran off.

"It's alright Presea." Lydia said. "I'm sure it was an accide-whoa!"

Presea had grabbed Lydia by the shirt and she growled at her. "You stay away from Genis!" Afterwards, she released her and walked off.

"Here." Genis said returning with a towel.

As Lydia dried herself off, she asked. "Genis? Is there something going on between you and Presea?"

"NO! Nothing at all!" Genis practically yelled as he blushed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yo dude." Zelos said to Kratos, who was staring at the stars as well

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'dude'." Kratos said.

"Righto." Said Zelos casually. "Anyway, I was wondering, why are you really helping us? I know Lord Yggdrasil has nothing to do with it."

"I have my reasons." Said Kratos.

"…Right. Anyway, I know you're old and all, but I'm wondering what you think of Lydia. I mean, who knew a someone who used to a guy could be so HAWT!"

Kratos got a disgusted look on his face. "I'm not interested in Lloyd like that, and you shouldn't be either. He'll be cured very soon."

"But that's the thing." Zelos said. "I talked to her before we came into the forest, and I don't think she wants to be cured.

"That's crazy." Kratos said, gritting his teeth.

"Be careful old man. You wouldn't want those emotions to get the better of you." The Chosen taunted.

_Dammit… If Lloyd wants to stay like that, what am I supposed to do? I'm his father and I'm supposed to support him, but is this really best for him?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crap crap crap crap! I'm losing interest in this! I gotta either finish it soon or renew my interest in it! Um… I'll try another reviewer vote!

Should everyone remain in their weird states, should they all be cured, or should only some people stay like this? And if so… who?

I'm gonna try to post another chapter soon, but I can't make any promises because school starts tomorrow (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope), and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	11. A Cure?

Gender Bending

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Grr… school sucks so much! I'm hoping to post once a week, but you all know how bad I am with deadlines; sometimes I'll post the next day, others I'll take a week or two. Sadly, with homework I'm more likely to do the latter. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.

I _so _know Yuan fangirls are gonna hate me for this…

Chapter 11

Yuan sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. _Gah… I feel like I've been hit by an Elemental Cargo! Where am I? _He looked around and saw it was morning and he was in the Ymir Forest. Sitting on a tree stump near him and tending to a fire was Sylvarant's Chosen Colette.

Colette looked up and saw Yuan. "I see you're up." The blonde girl said. She held up a sandwich. "Breakfast?"

Immediately, memories of everything that transpired the day before flooded Yuan's mind. He jumped to his feet and pointed his palm at Colette. It crackled with the lightning in it. "Don't you try anything funny! I don't want to be kissed by you again!" If it weren't for the electrical crackle, Yuan might have noticed his voice sounded odd.

"Don't be stupid." Colette said with a scowl. "If I'd wanted to do anything like that to you, I would have done it while you were sleeping." She smirked a little. "You might want to take a look at yourself. "

Yuan did. He didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheena moved quickly through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. Things were not going her way. First, their quest to split and/or reunite the worlds had been completely sidetracked by the chaos with all the flowers, and even with all of her ninja skills, she couldn't find the kids, or her way back to camp! Sheena sighed. _I hate this forest… _But suddenly, she heard voices. _I think that's Colette's voice! _Sheena quickly changed directions and headed towards the talking.

It wasn't long before she came upon Colette and Yuan walking down a path. Oddly, Yuan's cape was wrapped around his entire body "…this should lead us back to camp." Colette was saying.

"Good. Maybe then we can fix all this." Yuan said. That was strange… his voice seemed higher pitched and his face looked slightly different. And why was he helping Colette anyway?

Sheena jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the two. "Colette, what's going on here? You left camp without saying anything, and now you're with Yuan, who I might add is our enemy!"

"Don't worry yourself." The odd-sounding Yuan said. "We all have a common goal; curing the effects these flowers have on us!"

"Why do you care-" Sheena began. Then the penny dropped. All the clues made sense. "Oh no… not you too…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia woke up to the smell of bacon. "Mmm… that smells good…" She mumbled.

"You like it?" Genis practically shouted.

Lydia's eyes snapped open and saw Genis staring at her with a big, toothy grin. "Uh… yeah…"

"Good then! Lydia, everyone else, breakfast is ready!" Genis said, holding up a frying pan.

After Genis gave everyone some bacon (and gave Lydia an extra slice) they all sat down to eat.

"Are you all right Presea?" Regal asked.

"I'm… fine." The pink-haired girl growled through gritted teeth. She was staring at Lydia with a look of utmost loathing.

"You look mad." Raine said.

"I'M NOT MAD!" Presea yelled at Raine.

Raine's eyes filled with tears and she ran over to Genis. She clutched the boy in fear, and he hugged her comfortingly. "There, there, it'll be alright…"

"That wasn't very nice Presea." Lydia said.

"Yeah Presea!" Genis yelled at her.

Presea bit her bottom lip. She turned away and was about to run out of the camp when Colette, Sheena, and Yuan stepped into the camp. The instant Colette spotted Regal, she got a wicked grin and lunged at him. However, Sheena had Colette in a headlock on the ground within seconds.

"Yuan? What are you doing here?" Kratos growled.

"Don't be paranoid. I'm actually here to help." Yuan snarled. His cape was still wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh please." Lydia retorted. "It's obvious you're our enemy. Why would you possibly want to help us?"

"Because…" Yuan growled. He ripped off his cape, revealing a very feminine and well-proportioned body. "Look what happened to me!" He…she shouted.

"WHOA!" Zelos yelled, staring at Yuan's breasts.

A vein bulged in Yuan's forehead and then she hit Zelos over the head, HARD. "Damned Chosen!" Then she calmed down and reached into her pocket. She pulled out what looked like a Magic Lens. "This is a modified magic lens. It should let me find out exactly what's wrong with those of you who were affected and hopefully help me develop a way to cure you. She brought it to her eye and examined Lloyd, Colette, and Raine in turn. "I think I get it. The pollen from the flowers are inside your bodies, keeping you in these odd states of body and mind."

"Yeah. We already gathered that" Zelos said. "The question is, can you fix them?"

"Possibly. The pollen are impurities in your bodies. I have a spell that may be able to dispel them. However, if we wait too long, your bodies may adapt to the pollen and then my spell would be useless." Yuan explained.

"Wait a second!" Colette yelled, still pinned to the ground. "What if I don't want to go back to normal?"

"Too bad." Yuan said. "To I can't use this spell on myself, so I'll have to teach it to one of you after I've tested it!" Violet spectral wings appeared on her back, and Yuan rushed up to Colette. "Sheena! Let her go!" Sheena released Colette and backed off quickly. Yuan shoved both of her palms onto Colette's torso and shouted "_Divine Purify!_" A large ball of light appeared in Yuan's hands and then moved into Colette. She winced and then lost consciousness. "Her body is going to try to dispel the pollen. When she wakes up, we'll see if it works." Yuan glanced at Lydia. "Your turn."

"But I don't really want to-" Lydia began.

"Another one?" Yuan snarled. "This is for your own good, and mine as well!"

While they were arguing, Kratos snuck up behind Lydia and bashed her on the head. She crumpled to the ground and Genis yelled "What was that for?"

"It's for his own good." Said Kratos.

"Thank you Kratos." Yuan said. _"Divine Purify_!"

Once the group performed the healing on Raine, they set out doing various chores in the camp. While they were working, the unconscious Raine sneezed and orange pollen came out of her nose and mouth and drifted away in the air.

A little while later Colette sneezed as well, but less pollen came out of her nose and mouth than Raine. Unfortunately, what pink pollen did come out drifted in the air until it was above the unconscious Lydia. At that exact moment, she breathed in and the pink pollen entered her body…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, and the reason Yuan hasn't examined Presea or Genis is because they appear to be acting fairly normal, so he… she can't notice anything wrong with them.

I was actually temped to have Yuan succeed in healing them all, but that wouldn't be much fun now, would it?

Oh, and by the way, although my intrest in waning, reviews ARE the one thing that make me want to post the most. HINT HINT!

(Prepares ant-flame shield) Bring it on Yuan fangirls!

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	12. To Altamira!

Gender Bending

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

o.0 What's with all of your fascinations with turning Regal into a cat? (sweatdrop) I don't think I can fit that in at the moment, but I'll try to get it in somewhere. _Maybe I should do a one shot…_

Chapter 12

Lydia sat up and rubbed her head. "Wha' happen'?" A split second later, she realized that the last thing she remembered was Yuan trying to change her back. "Wait! I'm I still-" She looked down and was relived to see she still had breasts. It was odd though; she my have been a girl for a while, but she had never actually been _relived _to see them.

"Damn it." She heard Yuan saying. "It failed." Lydia looked to the sides and saw Colette and Raine (back in her adult body) waking up. Yuan brought the modified magic lens to her eyes and looked at the three. "Damn. It appears the only one who was fully cured was Raine! Only about half of the pollen left Colette. Well, that should hopefully stop her sexual attacks on the men… and… what the hell? Lloyd has _more _pollen in him now than before!"

"I prefer Lydia." Lydia said with a serious expression. Odd; even after the transformation, she'd never felt _this _strongly about her current gender… "Listen everyone…" She began. "I suggest we stop trying to cure me."

Suffice to say, everyone was surprised by her announcement. Also, in Kratos and Yuan's cases, infuriated.

"WHAT?" Yuan growled. She grabbed Lydia by the shirt. "There's no way in hell I'm staying like this, and that means we need you for tests!"

Lydia shrugged her off and walked away from the shocked Yuan. "You get used to it after a while."

"I will be having none of this!" Kratos yelled at her. "You will _not _stay like that!"

The group gasped. They'd never seen Kratos show that much emotion. Lydia however, shrugged. "What gives you the authority to tell me to do anything old man? From all I've seen, you're just a traitor who just wants a chance to turn us over to Yggdrasil."

Kratos took a step back. The pain on his face was evident. "I'm… I'm…" He stuttered. Yep. Kratos actually stuttered.

"I don't want to go back to normal." Lydia walked into a clearing and brought forth her Rheaird. "See you losers later. I'm gonna have some fun. Anyone of you who's still cool will come with me." Everyone stared in shock at her new attitude. Genis took a step forward, but Raine stopped him with her hand.

With that, Lydia took off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see a lot happened while I was under that flower's spell." Raine muttered. Once they got over their initial shock, everyone had gathered and were trying to plan their next move.

"What could have caused Lloyd to act like that?" Regal thought aloud.

"I think the extra pollen in him may be responsible." Kratos said, stone faced.

"I second that." Yuan said, still angry at Lydia.

"She's just embracing her new feminine persona." Colette said with a slight smirk. She was sitting casually on a tree stump and looked totally unaffected with Lydia's outburst. "If she wants to stay that way, leave her alone. I personally couldn't imagine turning into a _boy._"

"We should look for her." Genis said spiritedly.

"Calm down." Raine said. "We don't even know where she went."

Colette chuckled. "It's not really that hard. If _I _was in Tethe'alla, and _I _wanted to have a good time, I'd go to Altamira. Actually, I think I'm gonna go now."

"That would be a good place to look." Kratos said.

"Altamira? That place is awesome!" Zelos exclaimed.

After everyone expressed their joy (or distaste) of going to Altamira, the group boarded their Rheairds and were on their way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they landed outside of the seaside resort Regal said, "I will stay outside."

They knew not to question his reasons, since he hadn't set one foot in the city since they met him.

"We should probably split up." Raine said as they walked down the streets of Altamira.

"I got the beach!" Zelos yelled, running towards the sandy area.

"Me too!" Colette shouted, running after him.

"I'll keep an eye on him…' Sheena said angrily as she walked after the two.

"Okay then, Genis and I will take the hotel…" Raine began.

"I-I'll come too!" Presea said, staring at Genis.

"I guess that means you two have the amusement park." Raine said to Yuan and Kratos, and the two scowled.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Yuan and Kratos trudged towards the tram to the amusement park, a teenaged boy in black sunglasses pushed Kratos away and stared at Yuan. "Hey baby. I couldn't help noticing how hot you were. How about you ditch the loser" He gestured at Kratos. "and come back to the hotel with me?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Hit the road pervert!" Yuan slapped the boy, who stumbled backwards.

"Now why'd you do that, cutie?" He smirked.

Yuan raised her hand, which was glowing with electricity. "You'd better leave _now_ if you know what's good for you!"

"Sheesh! I didn't peg you as the crazy type." The boy said.

Yuan flushed and started shooting lighting at him.

"Whoa! I'm out of here!" The boy yelled as he ran away.

Suffice to say, everyone else gave Kratos and Yuan a wide girth after that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The trio of Colette, Sheena and Zelos walked down the beach. Colette winking and blowing kisses at any male passerby and Zelos hitting on all the ladies. Sheena was having the hardest time controlling the two; as soon as she focused on one of them, the other one would continue doing what they wanted.

Zelos whistled. He was staring at a girl in a bright red bikini and shoulder length brown hair. Her back was turned, but the Chosen walked up to her and said. "Hello hunny. I think you and I could make beautiful music together."

The girl turned around. "Y'know, that's a really old pick up line." She said flirtatiously. It was none other than Lydia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes! They're finally out of Ymir! W00T! But man, this chapter feels really rushed to me. BUT I did have fun with the Yuan part!

Sorry everyone, but with all my homework, I have no idea the rate or quality I'll be able to post, but I'm gonna try my best…

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	13. All's Fair in Love and War

Gender Bending

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

(Bangs head on keyboard) I hate homework so much! I've literally had _no _time to work on this, with all the damn homework I've been getting!

…Okay, it's also because I've picked up a passion for voice acting. I joined the voice acting alliance forums and on my very first audition got cast as Lloyd in a fandub of the last scene in Tales of Symphonia! I'll make sure to post a link in my profile when it's done.

Chapter 13

"…she's not here." Genis said sadly. They had searched the whole hotel top-to bottom and didn't single glance of their gender-bent friend.

"Well. I guess that's it then." Presea said, abandoning her usual monotone voice, and speaking with a grin she was unable to conceal. "I guess we're never seeing her again. Let's go do something else. "

"NO!" Genis yelled. "I'm not giving up until we find her!"

"I have to agree with Genis." Raine said. "If she really _is _under the influence of another flower, we need to see if we can help her."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Heh." Lydia smirked at the dumbstruck Zelos and Sheena. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"That was pretty clichéd also." Zelos said. "But to the point: what are you doing?"

"I'm havin' a little fun." Lydia said calmly, as she blew a kiss at a muscular teen who walked by.

"And your 'fun' involves acting like one of those bunny-girls here?" Sheena asked, disgusted. "And is it even _legal _to wear bathing suits that revealing?"

"Who knows?" Lydia asked. "It is a beach, after all. Why don't you guys get some swimsuits and hang out here with me for a while?"

"We don't have time for this!" Sheena shouted at her.

Lydia looked at her slyly. "Are you sure it's not that you're just afraid that your body won't measure up to mine?"

Sheena flushed. "You're worse than Zelos! Not to mention, you're a _boy_!"

A dark expression came over Lydia. "Lloyd Irving is dead to me."

Zelos chuckled. "Catfight. _Rawr_."

"IDIOT CHOSEN!" Sheena yelled, smacking him.

"Whatever." Lydia said with a bored expression. She put her hands behind her head in typical anime fashion and said. "If you two ever _do _decide to stop being so lame, you'll know where to find me."

As Lydia began to walk off, Sheena realized something. "Wait… 'you _two_?' where's Colette?"

"She wondered off after some guys a while back." Lydia said calmly.

"COLETTE!" Sheena yelled, running off. A second later, she came back. "Which way did she go?'

"That way." Lydia pointed, and Sheena ran off again. "Whew. Thought she'd never leave." Lydia looked at Zelos flirtatiously.

"Why?" Zelos asked, actually oblivious for once. While he generally was knowledgeable in these kinds of behaviors, the Chosen was completely unaccustomed to one of the members of the party performing them.

Lydia leaned very close to him, her lips inches from his. "Is it really that hard to figure out?"

Zelos smirked. "Oh, _that's _what you want."

XXXXXXXXXX

Genis, Raine and Presea decided to got to the beach and see if Zelos, Sheena, and Colette had had any luck. They walked across the sandy beach and saw Zelos talking to a girl in a very bright red, very small bikini.

"I think that's Lydia!" Genis said, drooling. "Hey Ly-" He stopped when she leaned close to Zelos, they exchanged a few words and then the two embraced each other, and kissed. Oh, this wasn't your typical quick peck on the lips. No, this was stuff that made you blush just watching it.

Out of instinct, Raine made a motion to cover Genis' eyes, but he had already run off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Genis ran into an alleyway and pounded his fist on the side. Hot tears ran down his face and he clutched his chest. He should have known. Why would Lydia care about him? He was just her stupid young little half-elf friend… He fell to his knees; Genis' heart was broken. Then he did an odd thing; he sneezed and violet pollen came out his nose.

"Genis?" Presea asked, walking up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Genis muttered as he wiped the tears out of his now-red eyes. Surprisingly, he _did _feel all right.

"You shouldn't chase after Lydia. Remember, she's a boy; And even if she never turns back, all you'll do is get hurt if you obsess over her."

Genis smiled and sniffled a bit. "I think you're right… thanks Presea."

Presea smiled at him, and Genis smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Back off, pervert!" Yuan yelled, dropkicking the up tenth man to hit on her.

Kratos growled and muttered so quietly that only Yuan's angel ears would hear, "What exactly were you doing in the Ymir forest? Were you sent there by Yggdrasil?"

"No. I went on my own accord." Yuan muttered.

"Then why did you come?" Kratos asked, eyebrow raised.

Yuan snarled. _I can't tell Kratos I'm the leader of the Renegades… WAIT! The Renegades! I needed Lydia for tests to find the cure, but I'll just let them test me! _She spread her spectral wings and took off. She _would _find a cure. "Sorry Kratos, but that is none of your business!" She winked at him and flew off.

Kratos stared with a dumbfounded expression. "Did Yuan just _wink_ at me?"

As she flew away, Yuan's face was contorted with disgust. "Did I just _wink_ at him? I need to find that damned cure before I turn _mentally_ into a woman!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Colette strolled angrily through the streets of Altamira. The men here were so _boring!_ You'd think at an Oceanside resort, she could have more fun, but no one here was nearly as interested in her advances as the one's by the more attractive women in bathing suits, not to mention the bunny-girls! And it wasn't like she could wear a swimsuit herself… she was as flat as an ironing board and her shoulder had somehow crystallized!

"Ladies! Tired of men not following your every whim?" A street vendor yelled. Colette stopped walking and turned towards him. "With this magic lipstick, anyone you kiss will be bound to you!"

Colette turned away and continued walking. "Magic lipstick? Give me a break!"

"I'm serious!" The man yelled, but the crowd was dissipating. "This stuff has a magic flower from the Ymir Forest in it! One kiss and that person is yours!"

No one else seemed to be buying it, but Colette turned back. _A flower from the Ymir Forest? Maybe it could work… _"How much?" She asked.

"I was gonna charge a lot, but since no one else is interested, I guess you can have a tube of it for 100 gald." The vendor said sadly. "Hey! I know! I'll sell it to you, and you tell everyone about how well it works!"

"Deal!" Colette said, giving the man the gald and he handed over a tube of lipstick. "This better work." Colette said to him.

"Oh, it does!" The vendor said. "Try it out on someone and you'll see what I mean!"

"I plan to." Colette said, walking away. As she did, she opened the tube and coated her lips in the cherry-red stuff. "Now who to try it out on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, before you all start shouting "ZOMG! ZELLOYD! MY EYES BURN!" first of all, it's not Zelloyd, it's Zelydia. (sweatdrop) okay, bad joke. I hate Zelloyd as much as anyone, if not more. Actually think about it, Lydia is under the influence of the same flower that turned Colette into a lust-filled maniac. Sure, the dosage might be less, but it's still a pretty powerful flower. Second of all, to my fellow guys out there, if a girl THAT physically attractive started flirting and kissing you, wouldn't you kiss back? I thought so.

Aw maaan… it appears reader interest as well as my own is waning in this… (from the look of the reviews at least) I NEED INSPIRATION! (bangs head on keyboard again)

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	14. The Trouble with Lipstick

Gender Bending

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Chapter 14

Regal Bryant sat on a large rock on the plains outside of Altamira. He sighed sadly; even after all this time, he couldn't bring himself to return to that city. He didn't deserve to ever again set foot in the city where he killed his beloved Alicia…

"Hi Regal." Said a voice. Regal looked up and saw Colette walking towards him. She actually seemed to be acting like her old self except for that her lips were coated with bright red lipstick.

"Hello Colette." He said. "Were you successful in finding Lloyd?"

"Yep! Sheena and Zelos are with her right now."

"That's good to hear. I-" Regal began to respond when Colette kissed him on the lips without warning. The muscular man's eyes widened in shock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia and Zelos walked side-by-side through the streets of Altamira together. "So Lydia," Zelos began. "if you're wearing that swimsuit, where exactly are your normal clothes?" He smirked and glanced at her golden curves as well as some other places. "Not that I'm not fine with you wearing that swimsuit."

"Well, I decided to kill two birds with one stone and while I was hanging out on the beach, I dropped my clothes off at a tailor to make some _adjustments_." She winked at the Chosen. "Wanna see?"

"Hell yeah." Zelos said with a sly grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuan arrived at the Tethe'alla Renegade base. She produced her keycard and the front gates opened. However, she was soon stopped by a guard.

"Hey girlie." He smirked and Yuan's face contorted with rage. "You're not allowed here. However, I might let it go if you make it worth my while…" He snickered for a second, but only for a second because soon after Yuan was holding him in the air with her right hand and her left hand was charged with lightning.

"What did you say?" Yuan snarled with a murderous tone.

"L-lord Yuan sir-I mean ma'am- I m-mean please don't kill me! I didn't mean it, I swear!" The unfortunate Renegade gasped out and Yuan dropped him. He hopped to his feet and saluted the woman as she angrily stomped by.

Many ill-fated flirtations later, Yuan had finally made it to the center of the base and muttered. "I swear Botta, if one more of my soldiers hits on and/or ogles me, I'm going to start casting Indignation!"

"L-lord Yuan?" Botta asked in a surprised tone. "What happened to you?"

"I don't believe it matters to you." Yuan snarled at him and Botta didn't ask more; he knew his place. "Send out a message so that the Renegades know who I am. I'm going to the scientist for tests." Yuan turned on her heel and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia stepped out of the dressing room and looked at Zelos. "Like it?" She asked, twirling playfully in front of him. Zelos did; her red shirt had a v-neck cut into it to expose a fairly large portion of Lydia's cleavage and the sleeves had been completely cut off, leaving her with a tank top. She had decided against wearing tights and her long legs extended from under a skimpy grey miniskirt. Finally, her bright red boots now had high-heels on the feet and they fit snugly over her legs, all the way up past her knees and to her thighs.

Zelos let out a whistle and said. "That might just be one of the most attractive things I've ever seen."

"Glad you think so." Lydia confidently strode out of the store, flicking some gald over her shoulder to the tailor.

When Zelos walked out of the door, he saw Lydia sitting on a bench. She motioned to him with one finger. The chosen smirked profoundly and sat next to her. Lydia moved her way onto Zelos' lap and leaned towards him until their lips were only slightly brushing against each other's. "You like my clothes huh?" She whispered sensuously. "Maybe later you can see what I look like without them."

Just as she was about to plant her lips firmly on his, Zelos moved his head away and gasped "What the hell?"

Lydia angrily turned to see what Zelos was looking at that could have possibly interrupted them, and even she was surprised. In an alleyway near the very edge of the city, Colette had Regal pressed against a wall and was kissing him passionately.

Zelos got up and ran to the two, followed by a pouting Lydia. When they reached them, Colette and Regal glanced at them briefly, and then went right back to kissing. Lydia and Zelos were shocked; they could understand Colette wanting to kiss the muscular Regal in the state she was now, but they couldn't believe Regal was kissing _back_! In fact, they were both slightly disgusted that a man so much older than Colette _would _kiss back.

After a few seconds, Colette pulled away from the blue haired man, but it was obvious Regal wanted to continue. The blonde girl smirked, showing red lipstick that was smeared on her lips. "Hey you two, what's up?"

"What's up?" Zelos gasped. "You were just making out with _Regal_!" It was apparent that even Zelos, a philanderer, was disturbed by the thought of Regal and Colette kissing.

"And what of it?" Regal asked calmly, his eyes never leaving Colette. Zelos almost gagged.

Lydia grabbed Colette by the arm and lead her a bit away from Zelos and Regal. "How the hell did you get _Regal_ to make our with you?" She snarled. She was upset these two had interrupted her fun with Zelos.

Colette giggled. "Oh, it was easy. With _this_." She held up a tube of lipstick. "With it, any man you kiss will… well, just look at Regal. I'm his entire world now." Lydia reached for it, but Colette snatched it away. "Go get your own. There's a street vendor selling them."

With that, Colette and Lydia returned to the two boys and Colette applied another layer of lipstick. She moved towards Zelos with a flirtatious look, but he was already following Lydia as she walked quickly out the alley.

Colette shrugged and went back to kissing passionatley with Regal.

"Slow down Lydia!" Zelos gasped as he tried to keep up, but Lydia kept walking. She was still angry that any man would inevitably be distracted, even from her! She knew exactly how to fix _that_!

XXXXXXXXXX

Not too much later, Lydia had lost Zelos and found the street vendor.

"Ah, so you want my magic lipstick, huh?" The street vendor asked. "I was wondering, how did you find out about it?"

"My friend told me." Lydia answered quickly. "Can I have it now?"

The vendor smirked. "Oh yes, for 500 gald."

"Fine…" Lydia sighed, handing over the money. It would be worth it.

After paying, Lydia walked back towards the area in front of the hotel, where she hoped Zelos was. She coated her lips in the cherry-red lipstick and began to look for the Chosen. As she walked by the beach, Sheena stepped out in front of her.

"I suppose you think you're really funny!" The voluptuous summoner said angrily. Her face was inches from Lydia's as she yelled. "I spent the good part of an hour trying to find Colette, and when I fail, I find you and Zelos have run off! If you ask me, I think-"

"Look out!" Someone yelled from the beach. A grin Frisbee flew their way and before they knew what was happening, hit Sheena on the back of the head. With her face so close to Lydia's, the Frisbee pushed Sheena's lips firmly onto Lydia's in and accidental kiss. The two woman stared at each other with surprised eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Evil Laugh)

Review! Next chapter soon, and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	15. Sexy Sheena

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! My excuses are as follows: Thanksgiving, midterms, Christmas, finals, a huge wind storm, a ski trip, a blizzard, two power failures, finals, Zelda: Twilight Princess, and writer's block. I had absolutely no idea of where this was going to go, and it took me forever to figure something out. I hope it's worth the wait... (although considering the length it probably isnt)

Oh, and a couple of you PMed me. Sorry for not ever responding. I kept telling myself I would, but I never got around to it...

Chapter 15

Sheena and Lydia stared at each other. It hadn't quite occurred to either of them that they were possibly kissing. Sheena recovered first and did something no one expected. The voluptuous summoner wrapped her arms around the voluptuous swordswoman, closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss with Lydia.

It was then that Lydia got over her initial shock, which was replaced with confusion and fear. "Mmph? Mmmph?" She tried to protest, but Sheena's lips were tightly covering hers. Lydia was still too stunned to do anything, but when Sheena began to moan softly as she started to run her hands down Lydia's curves, her fear turned to disgust. Lydia jumped backwards out of Sheena's hold and practically screamed, "What the hell are you doing?" It was then that she realized that everyone nearby had been watching the two, and made no effort to stop watching.

Sheena just blushed and waved shyly and Lydia, who got out of there, fast!

"Now where's she running off to?" Sheena asked innocently, but at the same time with a hidden, sexual tone.

As Lydia ran, she wiped her lips to get the feeling of kissing Sheena off, and smudged the lipstick she had on. She looked at her fingers and her heart sank. _Oh no, when Colette said any man I kiss will fall for me, she meant anyone, man or woman!_

It was then that Lydia ran smack-dab into Zelos. The two tumbled to the ground, but Lydia recovered quickly. She hopped to her feet and kept running. 

"What's wrong?" Zelos asked. "From the way you're acting, it sounds as if Yggdrasil is in Altamira right now.

"It's way worse." Was all Lydia said and ran away. Zelos looked in her direction, confused.

XXXXXXXXXX

After running for a while, Lydia decided she had lost Sheena and sat down on a bench to rest. _This isn't good... What am I supposed to do now that Sheena is in love with me? Maybe it would have been fine if was still Lloyd, but this is ridiculous. I should probably skip town for a while..._

Lydia's thoughts were interrupted when Sheena walked up. Lydia jumped to her feet, ready to sprint off. Sheena was blushing, however, it seemed to be more from embarrassment than attraction. "...hi Lydia." She said nervously. 

"Listen, I need to be somewhere right now..." Lydia said as she began to back away.

"Wait a second." Sheena began. "I want to apologize for what I did back there."

Needless to say, Lydia was extremely confused. "You do?"

"Yeah. I don't know what came over me." Sheena said. "I'm really sorry, and I'm as confused as you are. It won't happen again."

"Okay..." Lydia said, somewhat skeptically, but relieved all the same. _Maybe the fact that Sheena's the same gender as me canceled out the lipstick's affects!_

"Anyways, we should probably get back to the others." Sheena suggested. 

"You're probably right." Lydia agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're doing it again."

"Ack! Sorry Lord- I mean Lady Yuan."

Yuan just scowled. One of the scientists that was supposed to help cure her, was spending half of his time staring at particular parts of her body. _Why don't I employ more women here?_ The Seraph thought miserably.

"My Lady," A different scientist began nervously, "We can't find any way to fix this... affliction. I wish we did, but the pollen from the flower is already too far ingrained into your system." 

"You're all a bunch of useless idiots!" Yuan shrieked. "I'll be back later, and you'd better have a better answer for me!"

As Yuan stormed away, the horrible sad truth began to set in. _What if there isn't a cure? I guess that wouldn't be too bad... NO! Dammit Yuan! Stop thinking like that! _She slapped herself a couple of times._ Maybe I should ask the elves about this... argh! If only I could! Too bad they hate half elves! I guess I could go ask that Elder at Latheon Gorge who gave us the Mana Leaf Herb to cure Martel... wait a minute! The Mana Leaf Herb. Of course!_

Yuan, struck by inspiration, left the base and flew away. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The nine heroes met up again in front of the hotel. Genis and Presea were holding hands Colette was smirking at Regal, who couldn't take his eyes off of her, Kratos was conversing with Raine about possible cures for the flowers, and Lydia was talking with Zelos and Sheena.

"So Lydia, what were you so afraid of earlier?" Zelos asked.

"It's nothing." Lydia said, eyeing Sheena. _I hope..._

Raine glanced up at the sky, which was streaked with orange. "It's getting late. We should probably stay here for the night."

The others agreed and decided to each share a room with someone else. "I'll be with Lydia." Zelos said.

"No, I'll be with _Lloyd_." Kratos insisted, and everyone looked at him suspiciously. They'd expected it from Zelos, but not Kratos!

"Lydia's not going to share a room with perverts like you." Sheena looked at Kratos and Zelos. "Honestly, Kratos! You may have betrayed us, but I'm still surprised at you! I'll be with Lydia."

"That sounds reasonable. Colette, you'll be with-" Raine began.

"I'll be with Regal!" Colette said.

"I'm fine with that." Regal said.

Raine eyed Regal suspiciously. "We're trying to keep everyone with their own gender here. Colette, Presea, and I will share a room, Genis can be with Regal, and Kratos can be with Zelos."

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Genis asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Kratos asked. "The Chosen is useless at the moment. What could I gain by doing anything?"

And so, with the sleeping arrangements decided, the group purchased 4 rooms at the Altamira hotel, settled in, and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Hi Lydia" Muttered a voice. Lydia's eyes snapped open. She tried to get up, but surprisingly, she couldn't; she looked to her sides and saw a paper card with weird markings attached to each arm and leg. They must have had some spell, because they prevented her from moving her limbs. And what was worse... Lydia knew they were Sheena's cards.

Lydia looked wildly around and gulped. She saw Sheena standing over her bed with a sensual smirk and a tube of lipstick in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuan thinks she's found a cure, but will (s)he make it in time to save Lydia? Only time will tell.

Review! Next chapter soon (at least I really hope so), and make sure to keep sending ideas!


	16. Super Sexy Sheena

Gender Bending

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Yeah! I got the next chapter out before a month passed! Well... here you go.

Chapter 16

"S-Sheena! What are you going to do?" Lydia asked fearfully, recognizing the magic lipstick in her hand.

"Something I'm going to enjoy." Sheena said as she tenderly touched Lydia's face with her hand. Then she trailed it down past her neck, along the skin in Lydia's v-neck and towards a particularly personal area.

"H-help! Somebod-" Lydia began, but she was silenced by Sheena's lips pressing down on hers. When the swordswoman calmed down, Sheena backed off. Luckily, Sheena hadn't put on any of the lipstick yet, so Lydia retained free reign over her emotions.

"I'm going to have to ask you not to do that." Sheena said reprovingly; like one would do to a misbehaving child.

"I thought you said this wouldn't happen again!" Lydia accused.

"Do you know what it's like to love someone that you know will never return your feelings?" Sheena snapped.

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked, taken aback.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before..." Sheena said. "but I knew if I told you, you'd reject me since we're the same gender!"

"Sheena, I'm not Lloyd anymore, I'm Lydia." Lydia said desperately, stalling for time.

"I know." The Tethe'allan summoner moaned, climbing onto the bed and straddling her. "I don't give a damn about when you were a boy. I want _you_, the way you are right _now._ She placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders. "We'd be so perfect together, you know. Think about it; no secrets, no barriers caused by gender, just total _intimacy._"

Lydia noticed that Sheena was beginning to have trouble containing herself, and if she kissed Lydia with that lipstick, it was all over. "Sheena... listen to me." Lydia began calmly, choosing each word carefully. "You're not supposed to feel this way; It's all because we accidentally kissed with me wearing that magic lipstick. I think if you let me go, we can find a cure together. If you kiss me with it, neither of us may _ever _get back to normal!"

Sheena looked at the lipstick tube in her hand. "You mean that this stuff will make anyone fall in love with anyone? And here I thought I could use it to make me more attractive to you, should you see things my way. So this is what made me fall in love with you in the first place?" She lay herself on top of the red-clad heroine and whispered in her ear, "Oh, you naughty girl, you." Still lying on top of her, Sheena opened the lipstick and coated her lips with it. A devilish grin appeared on her face as she moved her mouth away from Lydia's ear and rose a bit so she was staring down into the eyes of the helpless gender-bent warrior.

Lydia gulped and tried once more to get Sheena to listen to reason. "Sheena you can't do this..." She got more desperate as Sheena's lips moved towards hers. "Please, STOP!"

It was then that the bedroom door was literally incinerated. Sheena looked at the door in surprise and she accidentally kissed Lydia's cheek, narrowly missing her lips. Fast as lightning, Kratos Aurion leapt through the room and pinned Sheena to a wall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuan barged into the Latheon Gorge Elder's house and he regarded her calmly. "Hello Yuan." He greeted her.

"You-you know it's me?" Yuan asked in surprise.

"Of course, your unique mana signature is unmistakable." The Elder muttered, sipping some tea.

"Listen, old man." Yuan growled. "I need the Mana Leaf Herb! _Now_!"

The Elder chuckled. "I gathered that by your feminine appearance, coupled with the fact you came to see _me_." He nodded his head towards a small table. "The last one is there. Oh, and would you be so kind to harvest some more for me? I know you're powerful enough-" Without looking back at him, Yuan snatched the Herb off of the table and slammed the door on the way out.

"Well I never..." The Elder began indignantly and then went back to sipping his tea.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kratos!" Lydia shouted, relieved. "How did you know to save me?"

"I'm an angel like Colette, remember? I don't need to sleep." Kratos growled, making sure to keep Sheena on the wall. "And it was easy enough to hear everything that was going on in here with my angel hearing."

"Let me go!" Sheena yelled furiously. "everything was perfect before you showed up!"

Kratos looked at her disgustedly. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He interrogated, his face close to hers.

"She's under the influence of a lipstick made out of the flower of the Ymir forest." Lydia explained hurriedly. "It makes you-"

However, before Lydia could explain the lipstick's power the summoner leaned at Kratos and kissed him on the lips. He released his hold on her, and the two stood kissing for at least thirty seconds. With Kratos completely under her power, Sheena was easily able to push him into a chair. "Wait here for a second, okay?" She asked sweetly.

"...okay." Kratos agreed in a daze.

"Now Lydia, back to business." Sheena smirked as she flipped her, by now, messed hair over her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zelos yawned and sat up. "Hey, old man." He glanced at the bed at the other side of the room. "What's the real reason you're helping us-" He gasped as he realized Kratos' bed was empty. "Dammit!" He growled, jumping to his feet. _Is he betraying Lydia and the others? I had everything under control! I have to find him! _Zelos ran out of the room into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia gulped. Kratos had been her one hope and now he was sitting in a chair, bent to Sheena's will and she would be soon unless something could be done. A small amount of lipstick from Sheena's kiss had seeped onto her lips and Lydia believed it was beginning to affect her. Even as Sheena walked towards her, Lydia found herself noticing her lustrous hair, her swaying hips, her large bouncing bre- _NO! What am I thinking? I have to figure something out NOW! _She decided to play the last card she had. "I love you, Sheena! You don't have to control me with that lipstick; We can be together anyway."

"If you really felt that way, you wouldn't mind a little kiss to assure us being together forever." Sheena accused, still walking towards Lydia. "But it doesn't matter. You'll feel that way in a few minutes either way."

"HELP!" Lydia yelled desperately as Sheena jumped at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh! Things are NOT looking good! How is anyone supposed to fix all of this? How should I know? I only have a vague idea of where this will go.

Also, this will probably be ending soon because its almost gotten too intense to resolve, OR keep a T rating. (sweatdrop)

Oh, and I almost forgot; 200 reviews! Yes! This is four times as many reviews I've ever gotten on a single story before! THANK'S EVERYONE! (gives cookies to all reviewers)

Review! Next chapter soon (at least I hope so)!


	17. A Cure!

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Chapter 17

Lydia's pleas were in vain. Sheena quickly leaned in on her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, but then a change came over her. She began to kiss Sheena back and soon started to moan softly. Sheena, satisfied that her work was done, removed the cards from Lydia's wrists and ankles, and to two continued their display of affection.

Kratos had been sitting by idly watching everything, apparently calm, but in truth a major mental struggle was occurring in his head. Although the lipstick had powerful magic properties, Kratos' love for his wife and son was great as well, not to mention the fact he was as mentally powerful as he was physically, and, let's face it: that's really strong!

Lydia broke apart for Sheena for a second, smiled and said, "Sheena, I-" Suddenly, she stopped and sniffled. "I... my nose tickles." And just like that, she sneezed and a cloud of pink and red pollen came out of her nose. The magic of the pollen that made her lusty with men and the pollen that made her love Sheena were contradictory, and therefore canceled each other out! "What?" She gasped. "Sheena, don't get so close to me!"

The summoner looked at Lydia in confusion. "It didn't work? I guess I'll just have to do it again, then!" She quickly moved her lips towards Lydia's but out of nowhere, she was pinned to the wall by both Kratos and Zelos simultaneously.

"I didn't know you swung that way Sheena." Zelos smirked. "I was tempted to watch you two for a while, but I decided that it would be better if I stopped you now."

"Good thinking." Kratos muttered with a resolute expression. "Don't let her kiss you, that lipstick she has on is magic."

Sheena snarled, but then put on an innocent expression. "Kratos, why are you doing this? Please let me go...I'll give you a kiss."

Kratos clenched his teeth but otherwise remained stoic. "Don't you dare try to sway me!"

Sheena all of a sudden became a whole lot more nasty. "How the hell did you break my control over you?" She spat.

"I didn't." Kratos growled. "I just have a stronger mind than YOU!" With that, he beat the summoner over the head and knocked her unconscious.

Zelos looked over at Lydia, who was still laying on the bed in shock. "What happened here?"

Lydia sat up with a troubled expression. "I'm not sure. Everything since the Yuan tried to cure me is fuzzy, but I'm not proud of what I do remember."

"Lloyd! Kratos!" Yuan shouted as he flew through the door to the balcony. That's right, _he_. Yuan was back to normal!

"You found a cure?" Kratos asked.

"No, I just randomly changed back to my original gender." Yuan muttered sarcastically.

"Really?" Lydia asked, and the others slapped their foreheads.

"That's our Lloyd." Kratos said, happy that aside from the gender change, his son was back to normal.

"We should assemble the others." Yuan said.

"Sure," Lydia agreed. "…but first, does anyone have any clothes that I can borrow? I feel a little exposed in these." She said as she tried to get her shirt to cover more of her chest and her skirt to cover more of her legs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the room with them, sitting on the beds and sleepily rubbing their eyes. Lydia hadn't gotten anything less revealing to put on, so she just fidgeted uncomfortably in a chair as everyone else talked.

"You found a cure?" Raine gasped "How?"

"It doesn't matter." Yuan brushed the matter aside, and held up a large thermos. "Anyone who was affected by the flowers needs to drink a cupful of this."

"How do we know that it isn't just poison?" Genis asked.

"Fine, I'll drink some with you." Yuan said, pouring a green looking substance from the thermos into cups. "Who was affected?"

"Me." Kratos guiltily raised his hand.

"and Colette, Regal and Sheena." Lydia said.

"I-I wasn't affected." Regal said. "What are you talking about? I'm acting normal, and it's not like I turned into a cat or anything!"

"Trust me, everyone." Lydia said. "Colette kissed him with lipstick with pollen in it!"

Regal and Colette jumped to their feet any made a break for the door, but Zelos blocked their path. "Time to take your medicine, kiddies." He said. "Double Demon Fang!" He shot two shockwave across the floor, one hitting Colette and the other Regal. Yuan and Kratos were by them in a flash and each poured a cup of the cure down their throats. The two of them coughed, and then sneezed out pollen. Yuan examined the two of them with his modified magic lens pronounced them cured.

Regal shuddered. "I... Thank you all for curing me."

"I...I..." Colette stuttered. "I can't believe what I was thinking and doing! Excuse me everyone, but I have to pray for forgiveness!" And she ran off to her room.

Next, Kratos took the medicine, and they poured some into the unconscious Sheena's mouth. The two coughed and then sneezed and out came red pollen. Everyone swiveled their gazes to Lydia; she was the only one left uncured. "It's your turn." Kratos said calmly.

"I...I need to think about it." Lydia said uncertainly. "Can you all please give me some time to think? Just until tomorrow?"

"We probably should." Raine said. "I'll bet that this is a frightening change to go through. And she's already gone through it once!"

"I guess so." Yuan muttered. _This fits my plan perfectly! Now I can make my demands to Kratos! He wants his son cured so badly, I'm positive that he'll release Origin's seal!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter: The last chapter! There will be reflections by most, if not all of the characters, and then it's decision time! For the final time, send me your opinions! What do you want Lloyd/Lydia to do? This is your last chance make your ideas count, and so review, review, REVIEW!


	18. The Choice

Gender Bending 

Disclaimer: All characters and places mentioned are property of Namco.

Chapter 18

The party unanimously agreed to take the unconscious Sheena to another room to a. give Lydia some time alone with her thoughts and b. just in case Yuan's cure didn't fully work on her. Therefore, Lydia was alone in her room and sitting on her bed. She didn't even try to sleep because she had to deliberate about a choice that would change her entire life. _What am I supposed to do? _She thought.

Lydia was startled by a knock at her door. "Who is it? Come on in."

The door opened and Kratos stepped into the room. "It's me. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." He looked uncomfortable.

"Sure thing," Lydia responded as she stood up. "Hey, wanna go out onto the balcony? The stars are really nice."

Kratos actually smiled a bit. "Yes. I would like that."

Lydia smiled back and the two went out to the balcony. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about this choice you're going to have to make. What are you going to do?" Kratos inquired and Lydia averted her gaze. She had been hoping Kratos wanted to talk about something, _anything _else.

"I...I don't know." She said quietly. She quickly changed the subject. "Look at all of the stars." She gazed up. "You know, my dad used to stargaze with me."

"Dirk?" Kratos asked.

"No... I mean my real father." Lydia said solemnly.

Kratos tried to appear calm, but could not hide his surprise. "You... you remember your father?" He stuttered. He'd been stuttering a lot lately. At that moment, Kratos made a pact to stop.

"Not much." Lydia admitted. "But I do remember I'd sit on his shoulders and he'd tell me about the stars. He'd point at one and tell me a story about it." She pointed into the sky to illustrate her story. "That one." She said in a gruff voice. "That one is called Mithos. It's said that after the end of the Ancient War, the hero Mithos made a pact with the goddess Martel and his soul ascended into the heavens and became that star." She smiled sadly and returned to her normal voice. "I wish I could have known him."

Kratos smiled fondly at his unsuspecting daughter. "You know, there was a woman I once loved. She looked a lot like you do now."

"Really? I didn't know you could love anyone." Lydia joked and Kratos smiled painfully. "Wait a second..." She eyed Kratos suspiciously and his mid started racing.

_Oh no! _Kratos thought. _I shouldn't have said that! What was I thinking? Has Lloyd finally figured it out?_

"Are you coming on to me?" Lydia eyed him with a disturbed look.

If Kratos had been eating anything, he would have choked. Still, compared to the uncomfortable situation he was in, he would probably have enjoyed choking to death more. "-what? No, NO. Definitely not!" He said with a shudder. Now it was his turn to change the subject, and he changed it to the first thing he could think of. "What do you think your real father would have thought about all of this?" He asked cryptically.

Lydia looked at the stars again. "I don't know. I'd like to think that he'd be supportive of whatever choice I end up making. A father should love their child no matter who they are. At least, that's what I think."

Kratos felt a sharp pang of guilt. All of this time, he'd been trying to change Lydia back into Lloyd: into what _he _wanted. Not even for an instant had he considered her wishes. "...I see." He turned to go. "I'm tired. It was nice talking to you."

"I thought angels didn't sleep." Lydia pointed out.

"We-we can still get tired!" Kratos quickly covered and left. "I'll see you tomorrow Lloy... Lydia."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuan met Kratos as he came out of Lydia's room. "There you are. I have a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Okay." Kratos said calmly.

Yuan held the thermos with the cure tauntingly in front of Kratos' face. "If you ever want Lloyd to taste a single drop of this cure, you'll agree to my demands!"

"Really?" Kratos raised an eyebrow, then walked past Yuan. "I'll pass."

"You'll... pass?" Yuan asked in disbelief. "You... you can't pass! Hey, come back here! I'm talking to you Kratos!"

Kratos stopped walking and turned his head back to Yuan. "First, I have angel hearing, so no need to yell. Second, this is a hotel. Be quiet. And third, that's not my decision anymore. Lydia can decide what she wants for herself. See you tomorrow." He said the final sentence with a casual wave of his hand as he left Yuan in speechless disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXX

_What a weird conversation..._ Thought Lydia as she thought back to her talk with Kratos. Seconds later, she was startled from her thoughts once again by a knock on the door. "Come in." She said and Sheena stepped into the room. "S-Sheena?" Lydia gasped as she backed into a wall. Sheena just looked at her with a face that was a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"...I'm sorry... for what I did earlier." Sheena said, but Lydia still kept her distance. "Listen, I understand if you don't believe me this time, but can we at least talk?" Lydia answered her question with a simple nod. "Genis told me what's going on and I...I think you should go back to being Lloyd." She said the suggestion quickly as if she'd been wanting to say it for a long time and hadn't.

"Why?" Lydia asked. "I happen to like it the way I am right now."

"You liked being Lloyd too!" Sheena exclaimed. "You're going to like being whatever gender you are currently. Why not pick the one that your friends are more comfortable with?"

Lydia looked at Sheena in surprise. "I don't understand... no matter who I am... I'm still me..."

"Really? When was the last real conversation you had with Genis?" Sheena asked bluntly.

"It was only about a week ago." Lydia answered with a hint of anger.

"You were a boy then." Sheena responded and Lydia blushed in frustration.

"I-I've been a little busy with other things!" Lydia defensively.

"Face it. You're different then you were before." Sheena bitterly. "You were the one Genis could always count on as his best friend. Instead, all you did was break his little heart."

"...I did what?" Lydia gasped.

Sheena continued as if she didn't hear. "...You were the one that Colette could always count on to protect her. Instead, you became the one who needed protection. You were the one I..." She trailed off with an embarrassed expression "...All I'm saying is that the choice is yours, but I thought you might want to know what some of the others have been going through." She left. And Lydia was once again left with her thoughts it wasn't long, however, before Lydia heard a third knock on her door. She went to open it, and found herself staring straight at a serious looking Zelos.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" He asked.

"Of course. Come in." She opened the door. "Wanna go out on the balcony?"

"I guess so." He said, acting uninterested. There was something troubling him. As they walked onto it, he asked her, "What are you going to do about the cure tomorrow?"

"I don't know..." Lydia said as she sat on the bench on the balcony and Zelos sat behind her. "Sheena was just in here and gave me some things to think about. She told me to think about what the others wanted..." She glanced over at Zelos who was watching stoically. She'd never seen him this serious before. "...but what about what I want?" She asked as she slid closer to the Chosen and she put her hand on top of hers. Startled, Zelos looked at her.

"What _do_ you want?" Zelos asked.

"I want things to stay the way they are right now." She responded, staring deep into his eyes and leaned forward. "What about you?"

"I actually think... " He said as he leaned his face towards hers. "Argh! Damn these hormones!" The Chosen said as he turned turned away. "You shouldn't care about what I think." Whatever Lydia might have been expecting him to say, it wasn't that.

"But I do care." She said, touching him lightly on the shoulder. "You've been there with me throughout this whole thing. You found me first after I changed, you let me hide out in your mansion, you even helped save me from Sheena and that magic lipstick."

Zelos continued sadly, but unflinchingly. "You shouldn't chose to stay like you are now because of me. Soon, you're not going to give a damn about what I think. Trust me." He stood up to go.

"Why?" She stood up and grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her with a stern look, but those large chocolate colored eyes weakened his resolve. "I...I... I'm going to regret this." He put a hand softly on her chin and pulled her slowly towards him. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Neither of them were sure how long the kiss lasted, but Zelos pulled away first. "We can't do this. Please..."

"Why not?" Lydia asked in confusion. "What's so wrong about us?"

"Firstly, you used to be a boy..." Zelos began and she glared at him. "...but that's not the reason. I'm probably not going to be around much longer and I don't want to hurt you."

Lydia gasped. "Do you mean you're going to die?"

Zelos chuckled a little bitterly. "You could say that." _At least I will be when I betray everyone. I doubt any of the others will let me live. _He thought. Zelos turned and over his shoulder said. "You'll be happier going back to the way things were. Just... please take the cure." If he had been facing Lydia, she would have seen a single tear on his cheek. "I'm sorry." He left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia was up for the remainder of the night trying to decipher Zelos' cryptic comments. The next morning everyone met in her room. When they entered, they saw she was wearing a spare set of her clothes from when she'd been a boy. Everyone understood the silent message: Lydia was going to take the cure.

"So you've decided?" Regal asked.

"Yeah." Lydia replied. "I'm going back to normal. It's for the best."

Genis smiled. "I'm glad, I was missing the good old Lloyd."

"Me too." Said Colette. "Although I did like it when we went shopping..."

Raine sighed. "I wish I could have gotten to study the flower's affects more."

"It was an... interesting experience." Presea said.

"So Zelos," Sheena smiled. "Got any last minute jokes to make?" Everyone was surprised when Zelos mearly shook his head and remained silent.

"Hold on here!" Yuan yelled. "You're not changing back without listening to my dema-" He fell silent as Kratos beat him over the head and knocked him out. He caught the thermos and was about to hand iit to Lydia when he hesitated.

"Lydia, are you sure this is your choice?" He asked.

She glanced at Zelos who gave a painfull nod. "Yes, it is my choice." She said and Kratos handed her the cure. "You know, after this, we should probably get back to saving the worlds. We've kinda been neglecting that lately." She laughed a little. "Well, bottoms up." She drank the cure. "See you all soon." She said as she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long afterwards, Lydia was Lloyd again and after a little adjusting was back to normal (although he was a bit scared of Zelos for a while). Yuan snarled. He was standing on the rafters of Mithos' castle. Both he and Kratos had returned to Cruxis after Lloyd returned to normal. The blue haired Seraph couldn't believe that his plan had failed. He was about to punch something, when he heard what he was waiting for down in the room below.

"Hmm... what's this?" Miths Yggdrasil asked himself as he saw a potted flower in his living quarters. "Who would give me a flower?" He wondered as he leaned over to smell the violet and blue petaled plant. He didn't know it, but it was the same breed of plant that had affected Lloyd and Yuan previously. There was a puff of pollen in Yggrasil's face, and Yuan could hardly stifle his laughter as he watched from his clever hiding place. _At least that annoying little adventure has one conselation. This should be good!_

_**The End**  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this extra long final chapter. I had a lot of trouble deciding on the ending since although the majority of the voters wanted Lloyd back to normal, I was given some very compelling arguements for the other option. I was originally going to write two different endings, but I thought that that would be a cop-out and kind of ruin the suspence of everyone wondering of what Lydia/Lloyd would pick. Not to mention, I have a habit of trying to make everything fit into the continuity of the stories they were set in. The exceptions are that that I kept Presea under the influence of the love flower and last joke with Yggdrasil just because I couldn't resist.

Either way what ending you wanted, I really hope you all enjoyed it this chapter. This was really the first time I wrote a chapter that was all drama and little humor. Please, please leave a review telling me what you thought.

Anyways, enough about that. I command you all to review this chapter, and then go to the next one, which is chock-full of goodies about this story, including deleted chapters, an announcement about possible sequels and spin-offs and a shout-out to the reviewers!


	19. Extras

First of all, this is **not **final chapter of the story. That is the chapter before this, so make sure to read it first because this has **spoilers!**

**The Extras!**

Everyone who didn't read chapter 18 gone? Good. First things first: the deleted chapters! You'll notice they cut off at random points. That's because I didn't like where they were going and therefore stopped writing them.

* * *

**The Original Chapter 4**

_As the title says this was originally going to be chapter 4 and takes place as the heroes were trying to sneak into Meltokio.  
_

The party slowly snuck towards the sewer entrance to Meltokio with Lloyd getting more and more apprehensive as they got closer.

"Ugh. I can smell the sewers from here." Lloyd shuddered.

"Get used to it." Zelos said. "I've lost track of all the times we've done this before."

"But _still_!" Lloyd said. "My center of balance has shifted and what if I fall into the…"

Sheena patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You'll be fine, and if worse comes to worse. Zelos' house has a shower." He glared at Zelos who had a devilish grin on his face. "Don't forget about what I said to you on the Rheairds!" Sheena yelled at him.

Zelos face contorted with disgust and shuddered at what people could say. _I saw Zelos peeping on Lloyd in the shower…_ The red haired Chosen shuddered.

To spare you the details of them trekking through a sewer, nothing really of importance occurred.

Well, except this:

"Zelos! Don't you dare touch me there!" Sheena yelled. "Just because it's dark down here doesn't mean I don't know it's you!"

Uh… yeah.

Anyway, they were all about to leave the sewer when the group stopped to prepare a game plan.

"Okay." Raine said, illuminating the area with her staff. "Now, the Pope declared that 'Zelos and his attendants' were traitors, so all we have to do is disguise Zelos well and no one will look at us twice. Any ideas."

"Oh! I know." Genis began. "Let's put a paper bag over his head!"

"Shut up brat." Zelos muttered. "Aren't you supposed to be smart? Cause you're sure not acting like it."

"I've got it." Sheena said, rummaging through her pack. She produced a black cloak that flowed almost like a liquid. "This is a very important ninja stealth cloak, so please don't lose it. It should make you invisible in shadowy areas, but all you need to worry about it covering you're face with the hood.

"But then the ladies can't see my pretty face…" Zelos pouted.

"That's kind of the point." Sheena said, handing it to him. "Just get to your house as soon as possible and hide out there, but also suspect a trap."

"That's great." Zelos said unenthusiastically. "Can we get going now? I want to get a pair of shoes on that don't smell, quite literally, like crap!"

"That reminds me." Sheena said, holding up a card. "I summon the Maiden of the Mist! Come Undine!"

"What does the pact maker wish of me?" The Summon Spirit of Water asked.

"Um… can you clean our shoes?" Sheena asked.

"You summoned me for that?" Undine asked, and when Sheena nodded, sighed and said "Very well."

Undine raised it's hand (Summon Spirits don't have genders. Read the skits!) And a blast of water shot out and cleaned everyone's shoes from the foul smelling 'remnants' of the sewer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The main reason I stopped that chapter was that I didn't like the concept of the cloak Sheena gave Zelos and I started getting confused about which Summon Spirits Sheena had made pacts with at that point in the game. Instead, I wrote a different chapter 4 that skipped the part where the hereos actually snuck into the city and just started at the mansion.  
_

* * *

**Unfinished One-Shot**

_This is an unfinished one shot that going to be a 100-review present. Therefore, this was written between chapters 9 and 10. However, that's nearly irrelivant because there's nowhere it fits into this story's timeline anyway (especially because Kratos is in it for some reason)._

"Ahhh… Altamira. The greatest city on either world." Zelos said, looking around the gaudy resort.

"You're only saying that because of the girls in the bunny outfits." Sheena muttered.

"Eheheheheh. Can't fool you, can I?" The Chosen snickered. "Anyway, I say we hang out here for a while."

"We don't have time to hang out here!" Raine said to him.

"I agree." Said Kratos. "There is no benefit from staying here any longer than we already have."

"Aw, come on! You guys need some fun in your lives." Zelos said. "It's always 'Cruxis this' and 'exsphere that' we deserve a break."

"Actually Raine, I agree with Zelos." Genis said to his older sister. "I am pretty tired."

"Yeah! I think it would be fun to stay here for a bit." Colette said in her usual cheerful manner.

"All right, we'll spend the night here in the hotel, but then we're leaving." Raine said, defeated.

"Deal!" Zelos shouted. "Now everyone, let's go to the beach!"

"Okay." Said Colette. "We still have those swimsuits that nice lady gave us."

"Do what you will." Kratos said as he began to walk off. "I'm going to get a room in the hotel."

"Aww, come on Dad! It'll be fun!" Lydia said to him.

Kratos started slightly. He still wasn't used to being called Dad. He turned to his 'daughter' and said. "By the way, what are _you _supposed to wear at the beach?"

"I'll just wear the swim trunks the lady gave-ohhh, right." She said, remembering her current predicament. "I guess I'll just have to go buy something then."

"Need me to come with you?" Sheena asked.

"I'm fine. I think I've gotten the hang of this shopping thing." The red clad girl said as she walked away. "I'll meet you all at the beach!"

XXXXXXXXXX

And so, while the others went to the hotel to change, Lydia traveled to the swimsuit store. She wandered aimlessly through the store, looking at swimsuits. _Geez, there's so many!_ _Maybe I should have accepted Sheena's help. How am I supposed to know which one to buy?_

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" A store woman asked with a completely fake ear-to-ear smile.

"Umm… yes, uh… I'm having trouble deciding what swimsuit to buy, could you help?"

The woman appeared slightly annoyed, but quickly covered it up with her all too false grin. "Of course. From the look of your figure, I'd recommend…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Would you stop ogling me?" Sheena, in her dark red one-piece growled at Zelos.

"I can't help it!" Zelos said as he was smacked on the head.

"What's taking Lloyd so long?" Genis asked. Everyone was in their swimsuits on the Altamira beach save for Kratos, who was staying in the hotel, and Lydia, who sure was taking a long time at the store…

Suddenly, every male on the beach turned their heads towards the entrance. Genis' and Zelos' jaws dropped, and even Regal turned slightly red. Standing there was an embarrassed looking Lydia in a bright red bikini. "Whoa…" Genis said, and was promptly smacked by Raine.

"Stop staring!" Raine yelled at her younger brother.

"Hey Sheena, I don't think you have to worry about me ogling you anymore." Zelos said, eyes never leaving Lydia.

"Wh-what's everyone staring at?" Lydia asked, joining her friends.

"Um… Lydia?" Raine asked. "Did you need to get such _revealing _beachwear?"

The brown haired girl blushed. "The woman at the store told me to buy it… should I go get something else?"

"Nah, I think this looked fine." Zelos piped up.

"Of course _you_ think it looks fine…" Sheena muttered under her breath.

It wasn't long before the male onlookers realized that the girl they were staring at was with Zelos, the Chosen, and reluctantly went back to whatever they were doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, what's it like being a chick?" Zelos asked.

"Well… it's definitely different…" Lydia began.

"I'd guess that much." Zelos laughed.

"…but you know what? I think I'm getting used to it. I mean, it's not that bad now that I've adjusted my balance…"

"Your balance?" Zelos asked. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that you're so well-endowed in the chest that it affected your balance?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Lydia said, flushing.

"Nothing, nothing." The Chosen said casually.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sheena sighed as she watched Zelos and Lydia talking. She really missed the times when Lloyd was a boy. Before, she was able to talk to him whenever she wanted, but now, she was spending all of her time with Zelos! …Not to mention the fact that Lloyd had a better figure than her now!

Oh, who was she kidding? She had feelings for the brown haired boy. Unfortunately, Lloyd was a girl now, and that didn't help things at all!

XXXXXXXXXX

Presea walked up to Genis, who was digging in the sand. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're building a sand castle." Genis said, turning a bit red.

The pink haired girl cocked her head to one side and stated. "A fortress made out of sand would not provide the sufficient protection from foes a castle offers."

Genis blushed. "It's-it's not a real castle! You build a small model of a castle in the sand! It's supposed to be fun!"

"…oh." Presea said. "I apologize. It sounds amusing. May I help you build one?"

"S-sure!" Genis said ecstatically.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raine smiled as she saw the two young children playing in the sand. _Good for them. They are far too young to engage in all of the conflicts we have to face. Genis needs some time to just be a kid. Not to mention the fact that he's getting to spend time with his dear Presea. _She was saddened by how obvious his affections were, and yet how Presea seemed to be oblivious. Such sad irony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I don't really have much to say about this one except that I like Presea's comment about sand castles._

* * *

**Sequel and Spin-off Ideas**

_First of all, I'd like to say that I'm terrible when it comes to sequels (as in, I almost never start them, much less finish them). Therefore, if any of you want to write one of these (or have an idea of your own), ask me in a PM and I just might let you. Besides, I know that some of you out there are better writers than me and you'd do my work far more justice than I ever could. Even if you aren't going to write any of these, I'd appreciate it if I could know which ones you think would make good stories.  
_

1. When fighting Abyssion, Lloyd is slashed by the Soul Eater sword. The attack splits his soul in half, resulting in both Lloyd and Lydia being alive as seperate people. There's no time to celebrate (or panic), however, because Abyssion flees into the demon world of Niflheim. The eight Reunification Heroes, as well as Kratos and Lydia chase him into Niflheim, where they're going to have to defeat Abyssion and other demons before they escape into Symphonia. Takes place after Gender Bending and Tales of Symphonia. Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance. Probable pairings: Sheena/Lloyd, Zelos/Lydia, Genis/Presea

**The Amazing Chris has begun writing idea 1. It's called Soul Splitting and I command you all to check it out. ** **It's linked in my profile and it's on my favorites list, so go read it now! And don't forget to review it!**

2. What would have happened if Lydia had chosen _not _to take the cure? The remaining story of Tales of Symphonia, told with a new spin. Alternate universe. Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance. Probable pairings: Zelos/Lydia, Genis/Presea

**LunaLocket is writing idea 2. It's called From Hero to Heroine and you all should check it out. ** **It's linked in my profile and it's on my favorites list, so go read it now! And don't forget to review!**

3. Zelos throws a party and everyone's invited! As a prank, Zelos has flowers from the Ymir Forest potted and positioned all around his house. Chaos ensues. Spin-off one-shot sequel to Gender Bending. Genre: Humor. Pairings: I don't know, but they'd probably be crazy.

4. I'm not really sure what would happen, but it would be a humorous short story taking place after the gender bending flower affected Yggdrasil.

* * *

**Special Thanks**

**MarioDS01 **Reviewed a lot of the later chapers with interesting and insightful comments. I also feel bad about the ending because MarioDS01 really wanted Lloyd to stay Lydia and was very convincing. Tell me what you thought of the sequel ideas!

**ShadowofUndine **Also left very insightful and interesting reviews for the first ten or so chapters. I miss those...

**Baby Kat Snowflake **Reveiwed most of the chapters (I think) and gave me a very good way to get rid of writer's block.

**Jordan R. Was Here **Was one of the only people who really gave me any constructive critisism (that I remember, at least) and at the same time praised what he liked about the story. I kind of dreaded his reviews at first because he pointed out faults in my writing, but now I enjoy them and they help me get better!

Special mention also goes out to Dawnstarshine, twilightprincessangel, Smelly Man, Tommy Oliver Brachio Black (Ash K), Eternum123, Lunatic Pandora1, GoldenTalesGeek, Asa, Ruler of Dimensions, Crystal Adept, The Famous Son, Zelda's Fox 38, Star Girl11, Locke93, Onihime 942, Eyes of the infinite galaxy, Kangaroo-in-debt, BlueIrish, Psycho Grant, Chaotic Rei, Nasis the Dragon Hunter, zelosluvr, Darcy, Mez10000, Zacoruto orutonasiki, Dragonwings144, Maxmagnus20019, ..., LinkIsaacANDLloyd, Ashton, Kaoru Koganei???, Tear Grants, Alaia Skyhawk, kingdomonkey, Katdragon, ShojoNoHiSora, Yoshizilla, TOSlover89, Suzume-kage, Chiyanaski, prosser783, hellfire014, LunarShadowScythe, Myraku Kiriaku, hn, razz, and The Amazing Chris.

If I forgot anyone you have my sincerist apologies. There were probably more of you that I could have writte something specific about, but unfortunately this fiction has over five times the reviews than of anything else I've every written on the internet before. That made it increadibly more difficult to write about specific reviewers than in my previous fictions.

* * *

Well, that's about all I've got. Please, please review and tell me what you thought. Not only of the extras, but Gender Bending in general. According to the hits, less than 10 percent of the readers are reviewing. To those of you who've read this whole thing and haven't reviewed a single chapter, this is your last chance to be a part of this! Please reveiw. 

With that said, and in the words of the great Porky Pig: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!


End file.
